


Fódlan Alternative Support Conversations (Ashen Wolves)

by digitaldreams



Series: Fódlan Alternative: Times of Turmoil [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fodlan, Fódlan Alternative, M/M, Other, no canon characters, second chunk of alternative supports, will receive continuous updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: A compilation story for the support conversations included in my Fódlan Alternative AU story. Features only original characters and nobody from canon. Progress spreadsheet can be foundhere.This secondary set of conversations is related to the Cindered Shadows set of characters. It contains 140 new conversation chains involving the Ashen Wolves.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Fódlan Alternative: Times of Turmoil [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473530
Kudos: 4





	1. 385. Zelhira x Wolfgang

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation time!
> 
> When I added the Ashen Wolves to the Alternative timeline, I knew they were going to need support conversations. I decided to add in these 140 conversations, most of them involving at least one member of the Ashen Wolves, to give them a similar amount of conversations to the original characters. Much like the other support story, this will be updated as time goes on. It functions the same way as the other support conversation story. 
> 
> Without further ado, let us begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/4/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/9/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Sixteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Zelhira:** Hey, Wolfgang. Can we talk for a moment?

**Wolfgang:** Sure. Is something on your mind?

**Zelhira:** You could say that… I want to know where your Crest comes from. 

**Wolfgang:** Yeah, about that… I’m sorry to disappoint, but I don’t even really know where it came from. I would tell you if I had the answer myself. 

**Zelhira:** I understand… In all honesty, I was hoping that you would answer that way. 

**Wolfgang:** Seriously? The answer you wanted was… Not even an answer at all?

**Zelhira:** In a way… Yes. I don’t know where my Crest came from either, and I suppose that I wanted to commiserate how aggravating the uncertainty can be. 

**Wolfgang:** Oh, I feel the same way… I wish that there was something out there that would answer my questions, but it feels as if all answers are just out of my reach… Like the pieces are super close to fitting together, but they don’t entirely slot the way that they should. 

**Zelhira:** Exactly! I don’t remember anything about my family, so it’s not as if I have anyone to ask. My Crest of Cethleann appeared from out of nowhere, and… It’s annoying, I suppose. 

**Wolfgang:** Nobody can help that they know where their Crests come from, but… I guess I wish I had that same knowledge for myself. 

**Zelhira:** It’s good that we have each other then. We can express how annoyed we are with our lack of knowledge together while not bothering the rest of the group. 

**Wolfgang:** I suppose so… Thanks for reaching out, Zelhira. 

**Zelhira:** It’s no issue at all… Do you want to go and get some tea? I could certainly go for a drink right about now. 

**Wolfgang:** That would be great. I’m looking forward to it already. 

**~ Zelhira and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Zelhira:** Wolfgang… Your hair… It’s so much lighter than it was before. 

**Wolfgang:** I could say the same about you, Zelhira. What the hell happened to you? 

**Zelhira:** I… Do you remember five years ago? We were learning about how it was potentially possible to give someone a Crest even if they weren’t born with it. 

**Wolfgang:** Yeah. All of that stuff went down involving Evenor Hepius, and we realized that it was possible… Why do you… 

**Zelhira:** … 

**Wolfgang:** …Damn it. I’m sorry. 

**Zelhira:** It worked, and my Minor Crest of Cethleann became a Major Crest, but… Still, it’s frustrating. My hair color changed when something went wrong. 

**Wolfgang:** It’s awful… I’m so sorry, Zel. 

**Zelhira:** You don’t need to apologize… What happened to you? 

**Wolfgang:** Same thing, but… It didn’t work for me. My hair is lighter, and my hormones have been all screwed up ever since. I have to wonder if there’s such a thing as calm anymore. My body always wants to go and fight something these days. 

**Zelhira:** The experiments hurt us both, then… 

**Wolfgang:** And yet, we still had our Crests before all of this… Huh. I guess we’re even more alike than we thought all that time ago. 

**Zelhira:** I still wish this didn’t happen to us though. I’m sure that you feel the same way, right? 

**Wolfgang:** Of course I do… Do you know about any other side effects? 

**Zelhira:** I don’t think there are any others, but… If something pops up, I’ll be sure to let you know. 

**Wolfgang:** It’s good to know that I’ve got someone else to lean on… After all, this must have happened to us at around the same time, huh? 

**Zelhira:** I would assume so… And we still don’t know where our Crests came from. 

**Wolfgang:** I have a proposal. How about we keep sticking together from here on out? We can deal with all our messy baggage involving the experimentation together, and along the way, we can search for information on where our Crests came from. 

**Zelhira:** That… That sounds really nice. I’d love to. 

**Wolfgang:** I’m glad to hear it… 

**Zelhira:** ...You know, I… There are nights where I can’t sleep because I keep thinking about what happened. Even ages after it ended, it’s still on my mind. 

**Wolfgang:** Same here. I didn’t get anything out of it, and I know for sure that neither of us entered that mess willingly… It’s so upsetting, isn’t it? 

**Zelhira:** That’s putting it lightly, honestly… 

**Wolfgang:** Well… If you ever can’t sleep, you can come to talk to me about it. My door is always open. 

**Zelhira:** Are you sure you don’t have more important things to worry about? 

**Wolfgang:** We just said we’d be there to support each other from here on out. That’s pretty important to me. 

**Zelhira:** ...I’ll remember that then. And… Thanks again, Wolfgang. 

**Wolfgang:** It’s no issue at all. 

**~ Zelhira and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Zelhira:** Wolfgang… Why are you up so late? 

**Wolfgang:** I think you know why… It’s the same reason you’re still awake. 

**Zelhira:** Yeah… Nightmares about the experiments. 

**Wolfgang:** They changed us both a lot, and… I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget what happened. 

**Zelhira:** You said that I could come to you if I was ever suffering because of what happened… I was on my way to come and see you, but it seems that I wouldn’t have found you even if I had arrived. 

**Wolfgang:** I guess not, but… It’s alright. This gives us a chance to talk regardless. 

**Zelhira:** I guess so… I don’t really like to remember the details. It’s like living that nightmare all over again, and I don’t know if I can do that right now. I’m not sure if I’ll ever be able to. 

**Wolfgang:** I get that… What happened has been motivating me a lot as of late. Maybe it’s because I know about what happened to you. It’s a reminder that I’m not alone in this hellhole, for better or worse, and… I guess it makes me think about everything. 

**Zelhira:** What do you mean? 

**Wolfgang:** After the war, I want to do what I can to get rid of the people who do this. Regardless of how much people value Crests, the fact remains that some will always go after the power they think Crests have. 

**Zelhira:** I see what you mean… Even devaluing the Crests won’t stop morbid curiosity, and it could get people hurt or killed. 

**Wolfgang:** Experimentation tore apart the Faixnoye line as far as I can tell. I’m not going to let anybody go through that again. It can take lives, and it shouldn’t have that power, so… I’ll do what I can to end it. 

**Zelhira:** If possible… I’d like to join you. 

**Wolfgang:** I’m glad to hear it, but… If it bothers you too much, you really don’t need to. 

**Zelhira:** I want to. There are people out there who are hurting because of this, and I want to do something more productive with myself than sitting around and wallowing in my own self-pity. 

**Wolfgang:** I understand that. It’s what motivates me most of the time too. 

**Zelhira:** I’m glad that we agree on this… If you make any decisions about actually following through with this, I want you to reach out to me. I want to help. 

**Wolfgang:** Of course. You’ll be the first one I ask about this when the time comes. 

**Zelhira:** Thanks, Wolfgang… 

**Wolfgang:** Want to come back to my room for the night? I bet we’d both sleep a bit better knowing that somebody else was watching over us. 

**Zelhira:** That sounds great, as a matter of fact… The nightmares were awful tonight, and… I need someone else to be there right now. 

**Wolfgang:** It’s good to hear you admit it. Let’s go. My room has enough space for two. 

**~ Zelhira and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Gee I wonder if this will wind up being important
> 
> B: Angst time!
> 
> A: My stomach hurts ugh
> 
> -Digital


	2. 388. Hegias x Wolfgang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/12/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/20/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/13/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Sixteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Wolfgang:** Hey, Hegias… Why the long expression? It looks like you’ve got a lot on your mind. 

**Hegias:** I suppose I do… But it’s not a big deal. 

**Wolfgang:** If it’s upsetting you this much, then you deserve to have an outlet to talk about it. I’d be more than happy to listen if you wanted to discuss it. 

**Hegias:** Alright… Just… Please keep this between us. I don’t want anyone snooping into my business unnecessarily. 

**Wolfgang:** I understand. You can trust me. 

**Hegias:** That’s a relief to hear… I guess I just sort of feel like an outcast around here. 

**Wolfgang:** Why is that? 

**Hegias:** Being a commoner among so many nobles is uncomfortable. I don’t know if I really belong. Even if I have a Crest, it’s nowhere near as grand or splendid as what others have access to. 

**Wolfgang:** I know it’s hard being in that position. I’m in the same boat. But you don’t need to justify your presence here. If you’re at the Officers Academy, there’s a reason for it. 

**Hegias:** You think that we’re meant to be here? 

**Wolfgang:** I believe so. Even if we aren’t going to be filling noble shoes, we’re going to be able to create our own futures. Having a Crest or not doesn’t matter either. We’re here to make our own fates. 

**Hegias:** You make it sound so romantic… 

**Wolfgang:** I suppose I do. Not everything about the future is easygoing, but it’s nice to have some optimism every once in a while. And even if you don’t think that you belong here, I’m more than happy to have gotten the chance to meet you. 

**Hegias:** Thank you for talking to me, Wolfgang. I really do appreciate it. 

**Wolfgang:** It’s no problem at all. 

**~ Hegias and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Wolfang:** So… White hair. 

**Hegias:** W-Wolfgang! Where did you come from? 

**Wolfgang:** I’ve been around… And I want to know where your white hair came from. 

**Hegias:** … 

**Wolfgang:** You know… It all makes sense this way. You were close with Evenor before she was revealed to be involved with all of those Crest experiments. Of course you would have fallen victim to her tricks… You said that you felt like an outcast because you didn’t know where your Crest came from, and I think that I’ve figured out its origin story. 

**Hegias:** When done incorrectly, the experimentation has a chance of turning someone’s hair white… 

**Wolfgang:** And I’m willing to assume that’s where your orange went. It’s gone. 

**Hegias:** I wouldn’t go that far… My hair was always like this. 

**Wolfgang:** Truly? 

**Hegias:** Yes… The face that you all saw five years ago was a false one. It’s why I felt so isolated from everyone on top of my Crest issues, honestly. 

**Wolfgang:** You know… You look a lot like her. Evenor, I mean. The pale skin, white hair… 

**Hegias:** It’s a quality known among people like us… Agarthans. 

**Wolfgang:** Agarthans? 

**Hegias:** Yeah… It’s a long story, but I’m not like the rest of you. That’s all that you really need to know. 

**Wolfgang:** And… Your hair was always white? It didn’t lose color because of experimentation? 

**Hegias:** No, it didn’t… Though I get the feeling that yours did. 

**Wolfgang:** What gave it away? 

**Hegias:** A little bit of everything. 

**Wolfgang:** I guess so… Unfortunate, isn’t it? 

**Hegias:** You could certainly put it that way. 

**Wolfgang:** ...Do you still feel like an outcast here? 

**Hegias:** … 

**Wolfgang:** Yeah… I figured. Me too. 

**Hegias:** But you always seemed so popular… Everyone loved you. 

**Wolfgang:** And look at me now. I’m leading one of the largest crime rings on the damn continent. Appearances can be deceiving. 

**Hegias:** That’s the truth for sure… It’s how nobody found me suspicious five years ago. I’m sure someone would have accused me of working with Evenor if I hadn’t hidden my true face. 

**Wolfgang:** If anyone thinks that, feel free to send them my way. I know that you’re not like that. The betrayal you felt when she was revealed… That was raw and real. I could see it without a shadow of a doubt. 

**Hegias:** Thanks for the support, Wolfgang… You’re honestly taking this a lot better than I would have thought. 

**Wolfgang:** Hey, us outcasts have to stick together, huh? 

**Hegias:** I suppose so… 

**Wolfgang:** Speaking of, how about we go and get some food? You look like you could use some cheering up after that conversation. 

**Hegias:** That… That would be nice… But I’m worried people will stare. Look at me. 

**Wolfgang:** And if they do, that’s their problem. We still deserve to have a bit of fun. 

**Hegias:** Yeah… You’re right. Thanks, Wolfgang. 

**Wolfgang:** It’s no issue at all. 

**~ Hegias and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Wolfgang:** You know, Hegias… I have to wonder what you’re going to be doing after the war ends. 

**Hegias:** Where is all of this coming from? 

**Wolfgang:** I guess I’ve just been thinking a lot. I know, that’s a bad idea given what we’re going through, but it’s still been happening. You said that you’re one of the only Agarthans left, so… I guess you don’t have many people to go back to. 

**Hegias:** Once upon a time, I would have wanted to return to Evenor, but that’s not exactly an option for me anymore given what she’s done. 

**Wolfgang:** I guess not. 

**Hegias:** My parents are like me too, so… Going back to them is always a possibility… Maybe we can retire away from the rest of the world so that nobody will find out about us. 

**Wolfgang:** How do you think people will react to the truth? 

**Hegias:** Not everybody knows me as well as the people in the monastery do. A negative response from strangers is most certainly possible, and I don’t know if I want to risk putting others in danger. 

**Wolfgang:** So you’re going to live alone? 

**Hegias:** I suppose so. I don’t know. 

**Wolfgang:** You know… If you need a place to stay, you can always come to me. 

**Hegias:** Why are you offering this to someone like me? We’re nothing alike. 

**Wolfgang:** You know, aside from being cast aside by most of society due to various factors. We’ve also been experimented on, and that’s not a common experience. 

**Hegias:** … 

**Wolfgang:** So if you find yourself in need of a place to call home, then you can stop by and talk to me. We’ve both suffered because of how different we are from others, and that means that we should stick together and try to get through this crazy world together. If you need anything, I’m here to help. 

**Hegias:** Thank you for the offer, Wolfgang. I’ll certainly have to consider it given everything that’s happened… I guess that life has been thrown into a state of upheaval in the past few years. 

**Wolfgang:** That’s putting it lightly. Still, that doesn’t mean that we have to deal with it on our own. 

**Hegias:** You’re right… I can’t say for sure if I’m going to wind up needing your help, but if the time ever comes where I’m desperate and want to visit a friend… Let’s just say that I know exactly where I’ll be going first. 

**Wolfgang:** I’m glad to hear it. Now… What do you say to finishing this discussion with something a bit happier? I could certainly go for some food right about now, and I think the dining hall just got some new ingredients in. 

**Hegias:** Yeah… I think you’re right. I’d be more than happy to join you for a meal. 

**Wolfgang:** Good, because I enjoy your company. 

**Hegias:** Really? 

**Wolfgang:** Of course. We outcasts have to stick together, right? 

**Hegias:** Right. 

**~ Hegias and Wolfgang have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I don't approve at all of taking tests 0/10
> 
> B: Online classes are the worst tbh
> 
> A: Online classes still suck
> 
> -Digital


	3. 392. Callisto x Sofia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 8/31/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter One: Garreg Mach at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/8/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/22/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Sofia:** Wow, Callisto! Your dancing skills sure are impressive… I must say that I didn’t realize you were capable of such grace. 

**Callisto:** Of course I am. I know exactly how to make my audiences happy, and I’m more than happy to show it off… Then again, I didn’t know you were there, so I wasn’t exactly ready for an audience… 

**Sofia:** I have an idea. How about we meet up for tea, and you can show me what your dances are like when you do actually know that people are watching?

**Callisto:** Aw, Sofia… That sounds super nice, but there’s one condition. 

**Sofia:** What is it? 

**Callisto:** I know that you ask people out to tea as a romantic thing most of the time, and you should probably know that I don’t swing that way. 

**Sofia:** I see… No worries. We can still enjoy ourselves together. 

**Callisto:** Actually, I don’t swing any given way… Romance isn’t really my thing. 

**Sofia:** This doesn’t need to have anything to do with romantic connection. We can enjoy ourselves without indulging in the typical activities of a couple. 

**Callisto:** Perfect! In that case, you can certainly consider me interested. 

**Sofia:** I’m glad to hear it. Will you be able to dance for me at some point while we’re together?

**Callisto:** Of course! I love performing, you know. I’m sure that you can appreciate my skills even further when I’ve prepared properly. 

**Sofia:** What do you say to us meeting up within the hour to enjoy one another’s company? 

**Callisto:** It’s a date! Well, not a date technically, but I think you know what I mean. 

**Sofia:** I do. I’ll see you then. 

**Callisto:** See you, Sofia! ...What a neat woman. 

**~ Callisto and Sofia have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Callisto:** And so another one of our lovely tea conversations begins… So, Sofia! Is there anything you want to talk about? 

**Sofia:** Not particularly… How about you? 

**Callisto:** I suppose I do want to know one thing… 

**Sofia:** What is it? 

**Callisto:** I know that you enjoy taking girls out for tea, but I have to wonder… Is there anyone in particular that you’ve got your eye on? What sort of person would you want to be your partner for life? 

**Sofia:** I don’t know, to be honest. As long as they make me happy, that’s what matters most. 

**Callisto:** That’s awfully sweet… 

**Sofia:** You mentioned at one point in time that you weren’t a fan of romance, so I guess I can’t ask the same question in return. 

**Callisto:** I just don’t see the point in it. I can have friendships that are stronger than some marriages, and it makes me happy. There’s no need to tie myself down to one person for the rest of my life when I’m whole on my own. 

**Sofia:** I understand. To me, the idea of love is finding someone to complement you well… I’ve always liked the idea, but I can certainly understand why someone else would hesitate a bit more. 

**Callisto:** Men aren’t my thing, and as much as I appreciate women, I don’t think I could ever see myself loving one in a romantic sense. But who needs that? After all, I value moments like this, platonic and relaxed, a lot. 

**Sofia:** Being able to enjoy tea with you has been rather fun, I must say. It’s a new experience given that most of my teatime outings are with the intentions of starting a romantic relationship, but… I rather like this environment. 

**Callisto:** I told you that platonic love is amazing. 

**Sofia:** I’m certainly not going to object to that. 

**Callisto:** In all seriousness, this has been really nice for me too… I can tell that you’re a nice and honest person, and I love that in someone. It’s nice to be able to understand someone’s thoughts without having to wait too long. That way, you know for sure if they’re a bad apple or not. 

**Sofia:** So… You think I’m transparent? 

**Callisto:** Not entirely. I know that you still have secrets and things you’d rather keep to yourself, but I can tell that you have a genuine heart behind all that. You’re sincere. That’s the best way to describe you. 

**Sofia:** Aw… You flatter me too much. 

**Callisto:** Was I flattering? I didn’t notice. 

**Sofia:** For someone who doesn’t like romance, you’re pretty good at flirting. I could stand to learn a few things from you. 

**Callisto:** Perhaps I could teach you then. We could make it yet another date. A friend date! 

**Sofia:** That sounds lovely, Callisto. 

**Callisto:** Then again, we have to get through this teatime to move on to the next one, so… Bottoms up! 

**Sofia:** But of course! 

**~ Callisto and Sofia have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Sofia:** Wow… I never would have expected you to be so good at flirting with others. You sure did have a few tricks to share. 

**Callisto:** What can I say? I’m blessed with a lot of charm. Even if I’m not a fan of romance, I’m naturally charismatic on my own. 

**Sofia:** I’m not going to object to that… But I do have a favor to ask. 

**Callisto:** Alright. What’s up? 

**Sofia:** Could you teach me how to dance? 

**Callisto:** You really want to learn?

**Sofia:** I do. I know that you already gave me a few tips and tricks on complimenting others, but… I’d love to learn how to dance like you. I’m really not the best at it, but I want to learn. 

**Callisto:** Yes! Oh, totally! I think that would be lots of fun for both of us. I love teaching others things like this, and I’m positive that you’re going to be an incredible mentee. 

**Sofia:** Thank you, Callisto… It seems that something like this will take some time though. Wouldn’t it be such a shame if we had to schedule more teatime meetings in order for me to learn?

**Callisto:** Oh, it truly would be… But I do hope you aren’t just using this as an excuse to hang out with me. If you want to talk to me, all you need to do is say so. We’re friends and all that. 

**Sofia:** I’m not doing that at all. I really do want to learn how to dance, and you’re the best teacher I can think of. Plus, you’re a great person to hang around, and I like spending time with you. It’s just an added bonus, I suppose. 

**Callisto:** You’re so sweet, Sofia. I can certainly see how you’re the monastery’s heartthrob. 

**Sofia:** What can I say? I have a gift. 

**Callisto:** You most certainly do… Now, if you’re finished with your tea, we can start dancing around now. I’m not the best with partner stuff, but I would be happy to try it out with you. 

**Sofia:** Sometimes, doing partner dances with your friend is all the fun you could ask for in life. I know I’m already looking forward to it. 

**Callisto:** How kind of you to say! In that case, how about we jump right into it? Stand up, and put your hands here… 

**Sofia:** This is going to be lots of fun. I can tell. 

**Callisto:** I’m glad we feel the same way then. 

**Sofia:** Alright… What do I do now?

**Callisto:** Just follow my lead. 

**Sofia:** Of course… 

**Callisto:** This has been lots of fun, Sofia. I’m certainly looking forward to getting to know you even better in the future. 

**Sofia:** It’s good to know that we agree on the matter… What now? 

**Callisto:** Just feel it. Dancing is a very natural thing… Just like friendship. 

**Sofia:** Yeah… You’re right. This has been lots of fun. 

**Callisto:** And we’re going to continue to have fun well into the future. Now, let’s keep going! 

**Sofia:** Of course! 

**~ Callisto and Sofia have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Time to start the Ashen Wolves support set!
> 
> B: This has got to be the shortest wait between a C and B support ever
> 
> A: Dang this whole chain was finished in under a month
> 
> -Digital


	4. 418. Raithius x Aisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 10/21/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Twenty at the earliest. 
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 10/21/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Twenty at the earliest. 
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/21/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Twenty at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Raithius:** Lady Aisa… It seems that you’re slipping back into your duties as the archbishop without many issues. 

**Aisa:** Much has happened in my absence. I believe it would be for the best if I got to the point to ensure the safety of the people all across the continent. 

**Raithius:** You went missing after the Battle of Garreg Mach, if I recall correctly. All that was left in the ruins of the monastery was your hair… It had been cut off. 

**Aisa:** You remember correctly. 

**Raithius:** I have to ask… Is there a particular reason you decided to leave? 

**Aisa:** I am afraid I do not understand. 

**Raithius:** I doubt that your hair would have been cut off and left behind if you were captured back then. You’ve shown no signs of having been taken in by any nefarious figures either. 

**Aisa:** … 

**Raithius:** If I had to guess… I would say that you left behind the monastery on purpose after the Battle of Garreg Mach… My only question is… Why? 

**Aisa:** It would be best for you to distance yourself from matters that you have no hopes of understanding. 

**Raithius:** I might not get it now, but I want to try and understand your thought process one day. There must have been a reason for you to take off like that, and I want to hear about it. 

**Aisa:** You will have to trust me on this subject when I say that you are better off not knowing. 

**Raithius:** I think only I can make that decision for myself. I’m simply trying to be helpful. 

**Aisa:** ...Excuse me. I have other business to attend to before I can be distracted by other matters. Have a nice day. May the goddess be in your favor. 

**Raithius:** There’s definitely something going on here… But what could it be? Hm… 

**~ Raithius and Aisa have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Aisa:** Raithius… I can see that you are watching me. You do not need to keep yourself hidden. If there is something you wish to say, you should simply go on ahead and say it. I will not stop you. 

**Raithius:** You really want me to do that? 

**Aisa:** If you wish to speak on the matter, you are free to tell me what you are thinking. 

**Raithius:** I think that you left behind the world after the Battle of Garreg Mach for a reason, and you don’t want to talk about it. 

**Aisa:** Perhaps you misunderstood our previous encounter. I would prefer to remain distant from this topic. 

**Raithius:** Even if that’s the case, I want to try and help you. If this is really as much of a burden on your conscience as I suspect it is, I want to do what I can to mend this gap. 

**Aisa:** ...You are a kind person, but… That is not enough to save someone from the horrors of war. 

**Raithius:** What do you mean? 

**Aisa:** This is not my first time being involved in a conflict of this magnitude… I understand the dangers that come with being caught up in the battlefield. The bloodlust comes to be too much for people far too quickly. They lose themselves in the way of combat, and it is impossible to recover that piece that has been forsaken. 

**Raithius:** You think that war changes people then? 

**Aisa:** It is a fact. I had been hoping to never see something on this scale ever again. It harms too many people, and there is nothing that we can do individually to stop it. Many soldiers must fight in order to change the future, and countless lives are lost in the process. War is a matter of pride and greed. It is a foul creature, and it will not hesitate to kill. There are no mercies in war. 

**Raithius:** You couldn’t handle all of that… Is that the reason why you left? 

**Aisa:** It was, yes… I did not want to see so many people suffering, so I turned away from the continent. It was too much for me to witness. 

**Raithius:** You’re the archbishop of the continent though. There are many people who admire you and waited for your judgement five years ago… But you still left. 

**Aisa:** I never claimed to be proud of the choices I have made. I have been responsible for unspeakable acts, and I understand that there may never be salvation for me… Ah, it appears I have been carried away in speaking with you. There are others waiting on me. Excuse me. 

**Raithius:** I don’t know what she was talking about at the end there, but this conversation has only worried me more… Damn. 

**~ Raithius and Aisa have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Raithius:** You know… I’ve been thinking. 

**Aisa:** Oh? 

**Raithius:** You said before that you’ve been responsible for awful things, and you don’t think that there’s a way you’ll ever be forgiven. Do you still believe this to be true? 

**Aisa:** I do. 

**Raithius:** Perhaps I can change your mind then. 

**Aisa:** I am afraid I do not understand… 

**Raithius:** Humans make mistakes. Every person has done something wrong in their lives. We’re not perfect. In fact, I doubt a perfect creature even exists out there. Striving for perfection or expecting it from ourselves is malicious and destructive. 

**Aisa:** … 

**Raithius:** You seem to hold yourself to a higher standard than most others. I understand that you are under great pressure as the archbishop of the Church of Seiros. There are many duties that you have to take care of, and you think that you have to keep everyone safe. 

**Aisa:** That is simply my duty to the land. 

**Raithius:** Still, I don’t think that you should use this as a reason to hate yourself or never forgive yourself for your past actions. We can acknowledge the path that we’ve come from, but we can’t allow ourselves to be swallowed by it. If anyone makes a mistake, the first thing they should do is own up to it and try to become better in the future. 

**Aisa:** You believe that I should move past what I have done…? 

**Raithius:** I do. Humans make mistakes naturally. Nobody is perfect, and no person ever will be perfect. You should try to take a step back and forgive yourself for what has been done. Even if you can’t do that, then try to change yourself for the future. It’s difficult to look at your darkest demons and confront them. I understand that. Still, drowning yourself under your need for penance will not help you nor anyone else. 

**Aisa:** Perhaps you are right… 

**Raithius:** You came to be such a respected figure because of how strong you are when it comes to advising others. I believe that you have given out similar advice to this in the past… You simply haven’t taken the time to look at your own reflection and understand how it would aid you. 

**Aisa:** I have done terrible things… 

**Raithius:** But this doesn’t mean that you’re too far gone to be saved. Think about what you can do from now on to alter yourself for the better. That’s what matters. 

**Aisa:** I must thank you for this, Raithius… Truly, I do appreciate it. 

**Raithius:** I’m simply telling you the truth. I understand that undoing years of self-deprecation isn’t easy. Moving away from living in the past is a difficult task, and recovery is far from being a simple pathway. These things take time, but… I think that you’ll be able to do it. I’m counting on you to find out how to forgive yourself one day. 

**Aisa:** I pray I can live up to your expectations then. 

**Raithius:** I’m sure that you will. 

**~ Raithius and Aisa have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I wrote this instead of doing homework
> 
> B: Because that's what I do these days
> 
> A: Procrastinate on one thing by doing another thing
> 
> -Digital


	5. 419. Raithius x Cordelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 10/28/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Twenty at the earliest. 
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 10/28/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Twenty at the earliest. 
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/28/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Twenty at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Cordelia:** So, Raithius… I’ve heard about what happened with your father. 

**Raithius:** You’re just cutting right to the chase, Captain Torryn? What brought this on? 

**Cordelia:** Oh, a variety of things… But primarily a wish to talk to you about the past. 

**Raithius:** The past…? Alright. I suppose that would be fine. What’s on your mind? 

**Cordelia:** Do you remember what your father was like before all of this? You know… Prior to when he sided with Malice. 

**Raithius:** He was a great father and an even better king. Everybody admired him, including me. I would have done anything for his attention, and I couldn’t have imagined a better role model. 

**Cordelia:** I see… 

**Raithius:** Of course, all of that has changed since those days. Now, he’s siding with Malice, and he’s not even backing down when we’re left to fight each other. 

**Cordelia:** Do you feel… Betrayed? 

**Raithius:** A little… I wish that he could have been on my side for longer, but I know that praying for that now is pointless since he’s already made his choice. 

**Cordelia:** Yeah… Losing a father figure is always tough. 

**Raithius:** You sound like you’re speaking from experience. 

**Cordelia:** Perhaps I am… I think that you’re going to find the answer either way. It doesn’t matter what I say here. I know how mischievous you are, and I bet that you’re going to find out the truth regardless of what happens. 

**Raithius:** In that case, I’ll take that as an invitation to go and find the truth. How does that sound? 

**Cordelia:** It’s your choice, but… I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for what’s happened to your father. That’s all. I’ll leave you to your other business now. See you later, Raithius. 

**Raithius:** There’s definitely more going on with her father than she’s letting on… And I guess it falls to me to find the truth. 

**~ Raithius and Cordelia have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Raithius:** I figured it out! 

**Cordelia:** Oh? Do elaborate. 

**Raithius:** Your father passed away just before you came to work in the Knights of Seiros… But that’s not all that there is to the story. He was part of the Knights just like you are, and that’s not all. He was the captain of the group like you are now. 

**Cordelia:** You’re correct. 

**Raithius:** But he died around the same time that the king of Faerghus was assassinated. He was suspected to be involved with the incident that caused the king’s death in the first place, and it caused significant enough fallout for him to be executed on false charges. 

**Cordelia:** You got it. Even after his name was cleared and we were sure that he couldn’t have done it… It was too late, and he was already gone. 

**Raithius:** He was always kind to the people from Albinea that lived within Faerghus, and when they were thought to be involved… Yeah, we all know how it ended. 

**Cordelia:** It’s unfortunate… 

**Raithius:** But… I’m afraid I don’t understand. Your situation with losing a father figure is incredibly different from mine, and yet, you still wanted to reach out and talk to me about it. Why is that? 

**Cordelia:** Even if the circumstances are far from being similar, I know that it’s hard to lose a father figure… You thought that your father was dead, but then the universe showed that to be far from true, and you were forced to fight against him as soon as you gathered your bearings. 

**Raithius:** Yeah… It certainly caught me by surprise. I didn’t know how I was supposed to deal with something like that, and in a way, I’m still clueless about it all. 

**Cordelia:** I’m afraid that I don’t have a specific answer. It’s not as if you can simply move past this given all that’s happened, and it’s understandable that you’re lost. Anybody would be under these circumstances. 

**Raithius:** So… What are you trying to say? 

**Cordelia:** It’s hard to think about these things. Even after you think all is said and done, it still feels like it’s possible for you to fall apart under the weight of it all. 

**Raithius:** I think I get it… You want me to be able to come to you if I wind up upset about it all. 

**Cordelia:** Exactly. No human is an island, so you don’t need to treat yourself like one. I’m going to be here for you no matter what happens. I wish I had extended this offer five years ago, but… It’s better late than never. 

**Raithius:** I appreciate it. I’ll be sure to keep it in mind. 

**Cordelia:** Good. I’m glad you’ll at least consider it. That’s all I can ask for. 

**~ Raithius and Cordelia have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Cordelia:** Hey, Raithius. You look a bit upset today. 

**Raithius:** You could say that… I’ve just got a lot on my mind, I suppose. Life is moving quickly, and I don’t know what to think of it all. Between the issues with my father as of late and the war as a whole… I guess I’m feeling a bit lost. 

**Cordelia:** That’s understandable. 

**Raithius:** He was responsible for so many atrocities, and… I don’t know if I’m ever going to be able to forgive him for it. It’s not something I ever expected to say about my own father, but… 

**Cordelia:** Life is complicated that way. It has a habit of throwing us curves that we never could have anticipated, but what matters is how we handle it. Are you going to take this in stride and look to the future or allow the past to swallow you? 

**Raithius:** I want to look on with hope… I really do. 

**Cordelia:** Life is all about being given a series of events and figuring out how to handle them. I think that you can do just that no matter the circumstances tossed in your direction. 

**Raithius:** I appreciate the vote of confidence, Captain Torryn… I never took you for the inspirational speaker type. 

**Cordelia:** I know how to support others. After my father passed, I lost my primary pep talk companion, so I had to figure out how to make myself happy without the influence of others. 

**Raithius:** I can appreciate that… It’s honestly like you’re a mother figure. 

**Cordelia:** I’m honored that you would praise me so highly, to be honest. I’ve always wanted to do what I can to make sure that others are happy, and if that’s the path that it leads me down, then… I’m more than glad to go down that road. 

**Raithius:** Wow… You’re great at handling this emotional stuff. I’ve never been anywhere near as good at it as you are. 

**Cordelia:** And that’s fine. Besides, you aren’t alone in having to put up with all of this. I’m more than happy to help you out, and I know that a bunch of others would say the same thing. We’re all here to support each other until the war is over and well after that point too. 

**Raithius:** In that case, I’m going to have to accept your assistance more often in the future. You said that you would do anything if I needed it, so I want to extend the same offer in return. Thank you for everything. 

**Cordelia:** No need to thank me. I’m happy to help. Besides… Us kids with parental problems need to stick together, yeah? 

**Raithius:** Ha! I suppose so… Speaking of, what do you say to spending a bit more time talking now? I could use a break from working on everything else, and I bet that you could too. 

**Cordelia:** You got that right. Let’s check out the marketplace. 

**Raithius:** Sounds perfect! ...Thanks again. 

**Cordelia:** No problem. 

**~ Raithius and Cordelia have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: One day support
> 
> B: Those are fun
> 
> A: Okay that's all
> 
> -Digital


	6. 420. Raithius x Eli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 11/3/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Twenty at the earliest. 
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 11/3/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Twenty at the earliest. 
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 11/3/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Twenty at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Eli:** Alright… And that should take care of the new shipment into Abyss. Thank goodness that’s all been wrapped up. 

**Raithius:** I was wondering what all of the activity down here meant… Seeing that you’re behind it makes a lot of sense. What have you been doing, Eli?

**Eli:** I simply want to make sure that everybody in Abyss is doing alright. I decided to have a new shipment of supplies come our way, so I’m trying to get them all in the right place. 

**Raithius:** That’s just like you. I’ve been able to tell from the start that you’re a kind soul, Eli. It’s simply who you are as a person. 

**Eli:** I suppose that’s true… I simply can’t help it. 

**Raithius:** I have to admit that I find your capacity for empathy to be amazing… I know that I would never be able to pull something like that. I am many things, but endlessly empathetic is not one of them. I simply can’t do it the way that you can. 

**Eli:** I wouldn’t be so openly hopeless in your abilities, Raithius. You can do it if you put your mind to it. 

**Raithius:** I’m not at all discouraged by it. I simply think that it’s rather impressive that you’re able to do all of this. 

**Eli:** Thank you, I suppose… Still, I wouldn’t say that it’s all that much. It’s just how I am. 

**Raithius:** The humility is just like you too. I shouldn’t even be surprised at this point. 

**Eli:** You’re going to embarrass me, Raithius… 

**Raithius:** Oh, I wouldn’t want to do that. I think I’m going to leave you to your business here in Abyss, so I’ll be on my way. Good luck getting everything settled in! 

**Eli:** Thank you, Raithius. 

**~ Raithius and Eli have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Raithius:** Eli, are you alright? You look a lot more tired than usual these days. 

**Eli:** Oh, I wouldn’t worry about it… I suppose that the war is simply taking a mental toll on me. Being surrounded by all of this death and destruction isn’t good for me, if I’m being perfectly honest. 

**Raithius:** There you go again. 

**Eli:** What? 

**Raithius:** Being all empathetic. I said that you were good at it before, and I meant it. You didn’t seem to believe me, but I really do mean it. Not everybody is capable of that sort of thing. 

**Eli:** But you noticed when I was feeling off. That has to count towards the empathy you claim not to possess. 

**Raithius:** That’s because I’m observant. That can overlap with empathy, but it’s not the same thing in all situations. I think that there’s a line between them here, and you’re on one side while I’m on the other. 

**Eli:** I suppose so… 

**Raithius:** The war has a negative impact on all those involved, but in your case, I believe that it’s something a bit different. You’re suffering for a completely different reason than most others. 

**Eli:** How so? 

**Raithius:** Lots of people are struggling personally. In fact, I believe that nearly everybody on the continent is having troubles with coping with the war. In your case, you aren’t worried about your situation in the slightest. Instead, you spend all of your time thinking about the way that it could impact others. 

**Eli:** Yeah… I suppose I do. 

**Raithius:** You shouldn’t do that all the time. You should take yourself into consideration every once in a while. I think that would do you a lot of good whether you acknowledge it or not. 

**Eli:** Would it really be that big of a deal? 

**Raithius:** I believe so. Why don’t you give it a try? You don’t deserve to be constantly bogged down the problems of others. I understand that you want to help, but you need to establish boundaries for yourself first. You can’t help others if you’re driving yourself into the ground at the same time. 

**Eli:** Hm… I suppose not… 

**Raithius:** Come and talk to me again after you’ve been given the chance to look at yourself and establish lines of what you do and don’t want in your life in these trying times. I think that it would help you, and talking to someone might also do you some good. 

**Eli:** Okay… I’ll do what I can. 

**Raithius:** Good. I’ll be looking forward to hearing from you again. 

**~ Raithius and Eli have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Raithius:** Well, Eli… Do you have results yet? 

**Eli:** I do, but… It’s not exactly something that you would be overly proud of, if I’m being perfectly honest. 

**Raithius:** What makes you say that? 

**Eli:** I thought that I was doing a good job of setting up a line that I didn’t want others to cross, but then I saw more people suffering, and it all came crumbling down again since I just wanted to make them all feel better. 

**Raithius:** I had the sneaking suspicion something like that was going to happen… Given the way that you behave, it really isn’t that much of a shock, if I’m being perfectly honest. 

**Eli:** You knew it was going to end this way? 

**Raithius:** I wouldn’t say that I was positive… I simply had the instinct that you were going to wind up doing too much to help others again. 

**Eli:** I know that I should be thinking of myself more, but… I suppose that I’ve always thought of establishing boundaries as selfish. 

**Raithius:** Taking care of yourself is never selfish. Besides, if somebody says that it is, then… Maybe it’s okay to be a bit selfish every once in a while. We all need to take care of ourselves. Looking out for others all the time isn’t going to do us any good mentally. 

**Eli:** I know you’re right, but… It’s harder than it sounds to do something like that out of the blue. 

**Raithius:** Then don’t do it out of the blue. Ease yourself away from your old bad habits and into the future of what you’re capable of. You deserve to be able to take time for yourself without thinking of yourself as selfish. 

**Eli:** Yeah… I suppose that I do. 

**Raithius:** I know that you would give that advice to everyone else, so you should take it yourself. That’s not an easy thing to do, but it’s something that you need to try and pull off soon. 

**Eli:** Alright… You have my promise that I’m going to try and get better. 

**Raithius:** I’m glad to hear it… Man, I’m only seeing more that I would never be able to pull off what you can with your empathy. 

**Eli:** How so? 

**Raithius:** I can care about others, but I never quite cross the line that you do into being that empathetic. I admire you for being able to do it. 

**Eli:** I admire you for being able to establish boundaries free of regret. 

**Raithius:** Then how about we stop just admiring each other and try to get better at what the other is so good at? I think it would offer us both quite the advantage in the future. 

**Eli:** You know… I would actually like that. 

**Raithius:** I don’t know how good I’ll be at learning empathy all of a sudden, but I’m still willing to give it a shot. Maybe you could teach me. 

**Eli:** We could teach one another. 

**Raithius:** You make a fair point… Alright. I’m in. 

**Eli:** Good… Thank you for all of this. I think I really needed that outside perspective. 

**Raithius:** It’s no issue. The world could use more people like you, especially given the way of the world right now. Now, how about we get started? 

**Eli:** Yeah… Of course. 

**~ Raithius and Eli have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: The new Digimon song slaps
> 
> B: It's Q? by Reol
> 
> A: I love it
> 
> -Digital


	7. 421. Raithius x Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/1/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/20/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Five: Beneath the Surface at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Eighteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Raithius:** So, Grey… You said your full name was Grey von Darc, right?

**Grey:** I did… And you’re Raithius Origo. 

**Raithius:** Yeah… I am. 

**Grey:** You’re being serious for once, so I have to assume that I know what you’re here to talk to me about. 

**Raithius:** I know how to be serious, but… That’s not the point. 

**Grey:** I figured… Listen, I’m sorry that my father was such a terrible person while he was still alive. Is that enough?

**Raithius:** If I recall correctly, he was pretty active about a rebellion starting in Leicester despite living in Adrestia. 

**Grey:** Yeah. He was hoping that a few other major houses in the Alliance would lash out against Origo rule… Don’t ask me why. I never got to talk to him about it. 

**Raithius:** I don’t remember much about those days either, in all honesty. My father wouldn’t ever tell me about it since he insisted that I was too young to worry about it. 

**Grey:** In other words, our families were enemies. Absolutely spectacular. 

**Raithius:** I feel like that sort of happens when a certain someone decides to stick his nose in where it doesn’t belong. 

**Grey:** I’m not going to say much on my father’s actions. I don’t see a point to it. I don’t understand him at all, and I can’t start now since he’s dead and has been for ages. 

**Raithius:** I know, but… I guess I just thought we should try and confront this as soon as possible. 

**Grey:** Now that we’re finished dealing with other business, we can actually talk about it… But I don’t think I want to. 

**Raithius:** If you’re not comfortable talking right now, fine. I’m sure we can discuss this later. 

**Grey:** In that case, I’ll see you later. 

**Raithius:** Yeah… Bye. 

**~ Raithius and Grey have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Grey:** Damn it… You really are not going to let this go, are you? 

**Raithius:** It’s in my nature to be stubborn, I’m afraid. If there’s something on my mind, I have to make sure that it’s resolved as soon as possible. 

**Grey:** I had a feeling you were going to say something to that effect… 

**Raithius:** Our fathers may have hated each other, but that doesn’t mean the same has to be true for us, you know. We have the right to make our own relationship without their influences. 

**Grey:** My father’s been dead for years, and yours has been missing for ages… I’m sure that it’s alright for us to branch out. Even if they did get mad at us for this, that’s on them, and we sure as hell are not our fathers. 

**Raithius:** I’m glad you feel the same. 

**Grey:** … 

**Raithius:** … 

**Grey:** Where do we even go from here? 

**Raithius:** I’m not sure. 

**Grey:** You? Unsure of something? I never thought I would see the day. 

**Raithius:** Sarcasm aside, I… I guess we should talk about the past just to get it out of the way. 

**Grey:** Yeah… We can mention it now so that we don’t need to think about it later on. 

**Raithius:** Exactly. 

**Grey:** I guess I’ll go first… My father was a terrible person. I am not going to beat around the bush, so I’ll just come out and say it. There’s a reason I never grew up around him. My father took me and ran as soon as she had the chance, and when he died, it was because his own people started a rebellion. He doesn’t deserve a scrap of praise. 

**Raithius:** So… You admit that your father was in the wrong in this situation? 

**Grey:** Yeah. I’m not going to accept responsibility for something he did after I had already cut ties with him though. 

**Raithius:** And I don’t expect you to… I’m simply glad that we have it out there. 

**Grey:** How about you? 

**Raithius:** I know that my father hated your father with every part of his body. To be fair, I suppose that’s natural given what your father was trying to start. Inciting a rebellion from a different nation… Your father is lucky that my father was as respected as he was, because if the people liked him even a tiny bit less, his plan may have just worked. 

**Grey:** The things people will do to gain power… I’m sure that my father thought destabilizing the Alliance would lead to a land gain from the Empire that would come back to help him in the long run, but instead, his treachery cost him his life… How ironic. 

**Raithius:** I guess there’s nothing we can do about it now… But I’m glad we were able to get it out there. 

**Grey:** Me too… Here’s to a better relationship from here on out. 

**Raithius:** Agreed. 

**~ Raithius and Grey have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Grey:** Hey, Raithius… 

**Raithius:** Ah, Grey… I didn’t expect you to come and see me so late at night. 

**Grey:** I wanted to catch you when there weren’t any other people around. 

**Raithius:** Why is that? 

**Grey:** I know what you’ve been dealing with as of late, you know… Your father has turned his back on the very country he once swore he would protect, and there’s nothing that you can do to make him change his mind. 

**Raithius:** Yeah. Times are hard. 

**Grey:** In a way, I suppose it’s funny… Our fathers spent years arguing for the sake of gaining or maintaining power, but they lost themselves when things started slipping out of their control. 

**Raithius:** Your father might have been in the wrong in that situation, but my father has proven himself to be far from an angel since the war started. 

**Grey:** What are you going to do about it? 

**Raithius:** You know… I’m not sure. I’ll figure something out sooner or later, I’m sure, but… For now, I’m going to keep fighting. 

**Grey:** Are you sure you’ll be able to do that? 

**Raithius:** What do you mean? 

**Grey:** You looked up to him before he disappeared, so I can only imagine how hard this is for you. 

**Raithius:** He’s made his decision, and I’ve made mine. If he’s going to fight against me because he won’t back down, then… That’s his choice. 

**Grey:** You’re not even the slightest bit disappointed? 

**Raithius:** Maybe a little. 

**Grey:** I never liked my father, and I didn’t want to justify his mistakes simply because we share blood, but… I know that you admired him more than anyone else here. 

**Raithius:** Times change, and… I’ve found where I belong. I never expected that my new home would bring me to the side of you though. 

**Grey:** Me neither. Our fathers were enemies, and yet, we’re here getting along without any issues. 

**Raithius:** I suppose it simply goes to show that we all carve our own paths. Our fathers both chose the futures that they wanted, and look at where that got them… We have no way of saying what the time to come will hold, and yet, we have no choice but to press on. 

**Grey:** I agree completely… Personally, I’m happy that our choices have brought us together. I’ve rather enjoyed getting to know you even if our friendship has been based on rather unfortunate circumstances. 

**Raithius:** If that’s the case, then how about we keep on making our own choices? We can leave the past where it belongs, behind us, and get even closer than before. 

**Grey:** You know… I’d like that. I think it would be fun to abandon all of the issues that once kept us apart. 

**Raithius:** I feel the same… Thanks for all of this, Grey. I don’t know what I’d do without you. 

**Grey:** You don’t need to thank me. I made my choice, and… I’m proud of it. 

**~ Raithius and Grey have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: This is my first support for the Ashen Wolves oh boy!
> 
> B: Xtreme Fight from Digimon Adventure 2020 has no right to slap as hard as it does I swear
> 
> A: Damn I did this whole chain in under a month
> 
> -Digital


	8. 422. Sofia x Tsubasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/5/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/14/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Five: Beneath the Surface at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/26/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Sofia:** Hey, Tsubasa. 

**Tsubasa:** Sofia… Is there something you need? 

**Sofia:** No, not really… I was just wondering if there’s anything I could do to stop by and talk to you about. 

**Tsubasa:** Empty conversation then?

**Sofia:** I don’t know if I would consider it empty… You spend a lot of time by yourself, and I was simply thinking that perhaps I could help you feel a bit better if I talked to you about something casual. 

**Tsubasa:** That’s a kind offer, but I’m fine as I am. Seriously. 

**Sofia:** Are you sure…? We could share some tea together. I know that always helps me feel better when I don’t really want to interact with anyone else. 

**Tsubasa:** I don’t know… It’s not that I’m hanging out alone because I’m in a bad mood. I simply don’t spend much of my time associating with others. 

**Sofia:** Is there a reason for that? 

**Tsubasa:** It doesn’t matter. The point is that I’m fine on my own, and I don’t want to do anything that could waste my time. 

**Sofia:** Having fun isn’t a waste of time. It’s good for you mentally. 

**Tsubasa:** This really isn’t necessary, Sofia… 

**Sofia:** Listen, Tsubasa. I’m not going to make you hang out with me if you really don’t want to, but I want you to try and relax. You seem so tense, and it’s kind of worrying me. I could take you out for tea if you wanted, but you could also spend some time with another person. I don’t mind. 

**Tsubasa:** You know what? Fine. If you really want to have tea together, let’s get it over with. 

**Sofia:** I promise you’re going to enjoy this. 

**Tsubasa:** If you say so… Go on and lead the way. 

**Sofia:** You’re not going to regret this. I’m sure of it! 

**~ Sofia and Tsubasa have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Sofia:** Hey, Tsubasa. How are you doing on this fine afternoon? 

**Tsubasa:** Fine, I suppose… Let me guess. You’re here to ask me out to tea again. 

**Sofia:** You know me so well. So, what do you say? Are you up for joining me?

**Tsubasa:** I could certainly go for some time away from other tasks. 

**Sofia:** Seriously? You’re agreeing just like that? I was sure that it would take some extra convincing. 

**Tsubasa:** What makes you say that? 

**Sofia:** Last time, you seemed so firmly opposed to the idea, and I had to really push in order to get you to even consider it. 

**Tsubasa:** Perhaps my thoughts have simply changed since then. 

**Sofia:** So… What happened? Why are you suddenly so open to it? 

**Tsubasa:** I enjoyed myself before, so I’m repeating the same behavior. Isn’t that normal? 

**Sofia:** I suppose it is… Though I don’t know if I would use those formal terms to describe something as simple as teatime. 

**Tsubasa:** Do you want me to join you or not? 

**Sofia:** Okay, point taken. Let’s go and have some fun together. 

**Tsubasa:** That sounds lovely. 

**Sofia:** You know… I’ve been paying attention to you for a short while now, and… I noticed that you’re opening up more to people. 

**Tsubasa:** Have I been doing that? 

**Sofia:** Yeah. I’m sure that you’ve noticed it. You used to spend all your time alone, but you’re actually willing to open up to others these days. It’s a welcome shift. 

**Tsubasa:** I didn’t realize that you were observing me to such a degree… 

**Sofia:** It was mostly accidental, but I was still able to see it. On top of that, you’ve been smiling more. It’s nice. You have a beautiful smile, Tsubasa. 

**Tsubasa:** This isn’t just empty flattery, right? 

**Sofia:** Of course not. I really did enjoy our time together before. 

**Tsubasa:** Interesting… I enjoyed it too. 

**Sofia:** I think that’s why you’ve been so casual as of late. You had fun before, and you’re realizing that maybe it’s okay to open up and talk to others after all. 

**Tsubasa:** You’re jumping to conclusions. I never said anything like that. 

**Sofia:** You didn’t have to. I can tell that you’re already doing a lot better than you were before, and I’m proud of it. I’m glad that I was able to help you out. 

**Tsubasa:** Hmph… 

**Sofia:** You don’t have to act nonchalant or uncaring around me. I’m happy to spend time with you. Speaking of, how about we head out and have that tea I promised you? 

**Tsubasa:** Alright… Sure. That would be nice. 

**Sofia:** I can tell you’re looking forward to this just as much as I am. I’m looking forward to seeing more of that lovely smile you have. 

**Tsubasa:** You don’t need to butter me up. I told you I’m coming. 

**Sofia:** I might not have to, but I definitely want to. 

**Tsubasa:** Of course you do… 

**Sofia:** You love it. 

**Tsubasa:** I’m not dignifying that with an answer. 

**Sofia:** Of course not. Now, let’s get our tea. 

**Tsubasa:** Understood. 

**~ Sofia and Tsubasa have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Tsubasa:** I’m honestly surprised that you’re still so willing to invite me to tea. 

**Sofia:** It’s enjoyable for us both, so I figured that it was something we should indulge in. 

**Tsubasa:** Times are hard these days, so I believe that we all could use the extra connection. 

**Sofia:** And it does us both a lot of good. I can tell. 

**Tsubasa:** On that subject… I want to thank you for the way that you’ve been treating me. 

**Sofia:** Truly?

**Tsubasa:** Yes. I spent much of my life on my own because I didn’t think that reaching out to others would be wise. Before coming to Abyss, I was living as a rogue, doing whatever I had to in order to scrape by. Reaching out simply wasn’t an option for me, but… You never seemed to mind. 

**Sofia:** You're not in that place anymore, so you can rely on others. You can count on me. 

**Tsubasa:** I suppose so… I didn’t realize how desperate I was to connect with someone outside of Abyss until you walked in and decided that you were going to be so nice to me. It’s incredible how much I was missing out on. 

**Sofia:** That happens sometimes. I can’t fault you for it at all when you’re far from being the first person to think this way. I was pretty lonely for a long time too, but when I started asking girls out to tea, I felt better. It gave me something to do, and I was able to make friends along the way. 

**Tsubasa:** I can certainly see how you came to be so attached to it. I know that I enjoy it a lot, and I never expected to think so highly of such a casual activity. 

**Sofia:** Sometimes, the best thing you can do to be is productive is give yourself a break to talk to others. Working yourself into the ground all the time doesn’t help out anyone. It just burns you out. Look at how much better you started doing after we began meeting up. 

**Tsubasa:** It seems I was testing my limits without even realizing it… Thank you for helping me recognize that, Sofia. I really do appreciate it. 

**Sofia:** I don’t mind at all. I’m just happy to help. It’s been nice to get to know you, and I believe that this is the start of a lasting friendship. 

**Tsubasa:** If you ask me, it’s been that way for a while… But I certainly wouldn’t object to getting to know you even better in the future. 

**Sofia:** I know that I would love it too… For now, how about we pour another cup of tea? I’d like to enjoy this for as long as possible. 

**Tsubasa:** And I would as well. 

**~ Sofia and Tsubasa have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: And there's the last support of the day
> 
> B: I want to eat some fluffy mashed potatoes is that too much to ask
> 
> A: It's been snowing for six hours here's to hoping school gets canceled for tomorrow
> 
> -Digital


	9. 423. Wolfgang x Tsubasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/12/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/6/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Sixteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Wolfgang:** Hey, Tsubasa… Can we talk for a moment? 

**Tsubasa:** Do you need something? 

**Wolfgang:** I wouldn’t go so far as to say that it’s a requirement, but… I wanted to ask if you’ve ever passed through Columbus territory in the Alliance. 

**Tsubasa:** Where is this coming from? 

**Wolfgang:** I just think that I’ve seen you there before, and I was wondering if I really saw you or someone else. 

**Tsubasa:** It doesn’t matter. 

**Wolfgang:** I’m going to take that to mean that you have been there then… 

**Tsubasa:** ...Life is complicated, you know. We all have to do things that we would never dream of otherwise if we want to survive. Nobles are able to be born into this world and live forever with a silver platter and everything they could ask for, but some of us… Others have to fight for our place in this world. 

**Wolfgang:** Yeah… I suppose that the world can be a bit of a cutthroat place… 

**Tsubasa:** You have to be aware of it. After all, nobody would ever go to Columbus voluntarily. Why were you there? 

**Wolfgang:** I’ve lived in Columbus lands for my entire life. 

**Tsubasa:** Wow… Yeah, you have to understand what I’m talking about better than most. Judging by how solemn you’ve gotten all of a sudden, I’m willing to bet that you understand completely. 

**Wolfgang:** You could certainly say that… 

**Tsubasa:** Survival is not a gentle thing. As humans, we want to live, but it isn’t all about just wanting to move on. There are external factors, and it’s hard. 

**Wolfgang:** I know what you mean… Sorry to have bothered you. I’ll let you get back to the rest of your day. Thanks for talking to me. 

**Tsubasa:** You’re welcome… Ugh. I really hate this world sometimes. 

**~ Wolfgang and Tsubasa have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Wolfgang:** Hey there, Tsubasa. Can we talk for a minute? 

**Tsubasa:** What is it? 

**Wolfgang:** Remember how I asked you before if you had passed through Columbus territory at any point? 

**Tsubasa:** I do. It’s kind of hard to forget something like that. 

**Wolfgang:** Now, I’m confident that I did see you passing through all those years ago. In fact, I saw you recently in there as well. Well, not exactly recently, but in the past few years. 

**Tsubasa:** ...You really can’t say anything about how I’m acting odd by going there when you run the place now. 

**Wolfgang:** I’m not trying to call you out or anything. I simply want to know why. After all, I know now that you’re not part of Canis. What brought you there in the first place? 

**Tsubasa:** I had to try and survive. 

**Wolfgang:** Were you part of another rival gang? I know that there were a few groups trying to stand up to Canis, and it wouldn’t surprise me if you were part of one. 

**Tsubasa:** It isn’t technically in that category, but it’s close enough… I was forced to do work years ago by someone who had taken me in. I didn’t have a place to go, and he said that I could live with him as long as I carried out specific tasks. I didn’t want to die, so I did it. 

**Wolfgang:** I see… 

**Tsubasa:** I don’t know much more about it than that, I’m afraid. I can tell that you’re curious, but you’re not going to get anything else from me since I’m as clueless as you are. 

**Wolfgang:** It’s no issue. I’m just glad that I was able to hear the truth from you. 

**Tsubasa:** Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about? 

**Wolfgang:** Yeah, actually. What brought you there in the past few years? 

**Tsubasa:** Times are hard with the war, and people just want to find a way to get by. Abyss was struggling, and I needed extra supplies to keep this place afloat. I didn’t like the idea of going there, but it wasn’t as if I had a choice. If I wanted to protect everyone here, I would just have to suck it up. 

**Wolfgang:** ...When you said that survival wasn’t gentle years ago… Damn it, you weren’t kidding. 

**Tsubasa:** Judging by how many scars you have now, I get the feeling you learned that the hard way. Nobody winds up being beaten up that much by simply living the life of a civilian, war or not. 

**Wolfgang:** That’s an understatement… Still, I’m glad we had this talk. If you’re ever passing through Columbus lands again, feel free to reach out to me. If Abyss is in trouble or people need help, I’ll do what I can. 

**Tsubasa:** I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. 

**Wolfgang:** That's all I ask. 

**~ Wolfgang and Tsubasa have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Wolfgang:** Hey, Tsubasa… Aren’t you up to some interesting business now? 

**Tsubasa:** How long have you been watching me? 

**Wolfgang:** Not long, but… Long enough. You’re getting supplies into Abyss again because you want to make sure that everyone here is safe. 

**Tsubasa:** You caught me. 

**Wolfgang:** I understand that… You’re worried about them, and you want to make sure that everything is alright. It’s an admirable position to take, and I can’t say I blame you in the slightest. 

**Tsubasa:** I’m glad you understand my motivation then, but I don’t know why this is enough to merit a conversation. 

**Wolfgang:** I’ve been thinking. That’s the main thing you need to know. 

**Tsubasa:** What have you been thinking about then? You can’t just leave me in the dark like that, you know. 

**Wolfgang:** It’s about the war… There are a lot of people struggling because of the war these days, right? 

**Tsubasa:** That’s certainly one way of putting it. 

**Wolfgang:** I was wondering about after the war… People are still going to be struggling for a while, and it’s going to take ages for life to go back to normal. This is an event of collective trauma, and it’s not going to leave anyone’s mind for quite some time. 

**Tsubasa:** That’s all true. 

**Wolfgang:** But I don’t want people to need to spend that much time struggling, so I figured I would ask you if you would want to help me with a little plan of mine. 

**Tsubasa:** You have my attention. 

**Wolfgang:** I know how caring you are behind that stoic mask. You want others to be safe, and I figured that you would be quick to agree when I said that I’ve been thinking about a way to help the civilians after the war. 

**Tsubasa:** … 

**Wolfgang:** There are a lot of people struggling now, and I doubt that pain is going to be leaving for quite some time. However, I know that you care greatly for the wellbeing of others, so… I figured that you would be the perfect partner for this endeavor. 

**Tsubasa:** Are you sure about this? 

**Wolfgang:** I’m positive. I want to make a positive impact on this world, and I think this is the best way to do it. 

**Tsubasa:** In that case… Alright. You can consider me in. 

**Wolfgang:** Thanks for this, Tsubasa. I know that we’re going to do great things together. 

**Tsubasa:** You sure do have a lot of confidence. 

**Wolfgang:** It’s not like I’ve got much else right now. Besides, a bit of hope never hurt anyone… Survival isn’t gentle, but we can still maintain a bit of a positive outlook on life. It’s good for the mental health, you know? 

**Tsubasa:** You’re right… I’ll be looking forward to the day when you decide to put your plan in action. I’m sure that you’ll figure out what we should do, and… I’ll be waiting. 

**Wolfgang:** I won’t let you down. 

**~ Wolfgang and Tsubasa have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Cookies kinda slap
> 
> B: I wish I could be free of school wow
> 
> A: I still hate school oh boy
> 
> -Digital


	10. 424. Cedric x Ernst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/1/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/15/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Five: Beneath the Surface at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/6/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Ernst:** You must be Cedric… Would you be available to speak with me for a while?

**Cedric:** Of course. Is there something you need?

**Ernst:** I’ve been doing research on magic, and I know that you spend much of your time looking into Crests. I believe that we can help each other. 

**Cedric:** I see… You can certainly consider my interest piqued. 

**Ernst:** I’m glad to hear it. I have some notes here involving dark magic if you want to look them over. 

**Cedric:** That would be great. I just finished doing some research on Crests myself, so you can borrow these notes that I’ve put together. 

**Ernst:** Thank you. 

**Cedric:** I must ask though… What is it that has you so interested in dark magic? 

**Ernst:** It’s… It’s a complicated story, to say the least. 

**Cedric:** I understand. If you wish to keep it secret, you can. 

**Ernst:** Thank you… I figured looking into Crests would help me somehow. After all, both magic and Crests involve harnessing inherent power. 

**Cedric:** That’s true… Not everyone has talent for magic, and some believe that magical aptitude may be a genetic trait. 

**Ernst:** Exactly. It’s not exactly an orthodox connection to make, but I figured that I could at least explore this avenue of my research. 

**Cedric:** It is likely for the best… Be sure to tell me about anything new you find. I’m sure that we’ll be able to help out each other well into the future, so it would be best if you kept me up to date on all that you learn. 

**Ernst:** Consider it a deal. Thank you again for the help, Cedric. 

**Cedric:** You’re welcome. Enjoy the notes!

**~ Cedric and Ernst have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Cedric:** There you are, Ernst. I wanted to return this set of notes to you. 

**Ernst:** Thank you. I’m afraid I’m not finished with what you gave me quite yet, but… I do have a question for you. 

**Cedric:** I’d be happy to answer it. What’s on your mind? 

**Ernst:** I want to know… What has you so interested in Crests? 

**Cedric:** There’s nothing in particular, to be honest. I’ve simply always found them interesting, and the idea of learning more about the world around me is incredibly intriguing. 

**Ernst:** I see… It’s nice to see that you have a curious heart then. 

**Cedric:** You could certainly say that… What about you? I know that you said it was a complicated story, but… If you’re up to talking about it, I would be more than happy to listen to everything you have to say on the matter. 

**Ernst:** I suppose it wouldn’t hurt for me to tell you the story… Alright. I hope you’re ready for a long tale. 

**Cedric:** I am. Go ahead whenever you’re ready. 

**Ernst:** My research has to do with my parents. My mother passed away years ago, and my father has been obsessed with the idea of using dark magic to bring her back ever since. 

**Cedric:** I don’t know what I expected you to say, but it certainly wasn’t that… 

**Ernst:** It’s a rather heavy subject, I know… Still, that’s the truth of the matter. My father has been desperately searching for a way to return the dead to life. 

**Cedric:** Are you trying to follow in his footsteps? 

**Ernst:** No… I wish to learn more for the sake of my own curiosity. I believe that tampering with the cycle of life and death could have disastrous consequences, and it would be for the best if we mortals pulled away from it. 

**Cedric:** That’s understandable. Being so obsessed with something that could so easily fall out of control can’t be healthy. 

**Ernst:** I’ve been trying to persuade him away from it for years, but he never listens. In his obsession with bringing my mother back to life, he’s ignored me. 

**Cedric:** That’s terrible… 

**Ernst:** It’s alright. I’ve gotten over it. If that’s how he wishes to be, then that’s fine. I’m going to continue on with my life by following my own path. 

**Cedric:** I’m glad to hear that you’re taking control of your destiny. 

**Ernst:** It’s why I’m so curious about magic and Crests. It’s out of my own sense of curiosity. I want to discover more about the world, and it’s entirely for me rather than anyone else. 

**Cedric:** Hearing why you’re so passionate about it is making me more excited to help you. 

**Ernst:** I didn’t expect you to say that of all things… 

**Cedric:** I’m full of surprises, I suppose… Anyway, would you want to sit down and talk more about our research for a while? 

**Ernst:** That would be lovely. 

**Cedric:** In that case, let’s get right to it! 

**~ Cedric and Ernst have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Cedric:** Good afternoon, Ernst. I have the next set of papers you asked for. I hope that they’re good enough for you to look through. I must admit that I threw them together rather hastily, but… I pray that they’re still serviceable. 

**Ernst:** I’m sure they’re fine, Cedric… Thank you. 

**Cedric:** Are you alright? It seems like there’s something else on your mind. 

**Ernst:** I suppose there is… Do you remember how I told you about my father before? 

**Cedric:** I do, as a matter of fact… You said that he was trying to resurrect your mother using black magic. 

**Ernst:** Yes, and… He has passed away since our last conversation. 

**Cedric:** I’m so sorry for your loss… 

**Ernst:** I heard of the news over the past five years, and… I went back home to bury him. 

**Cedric:** That’s terrible… 

**Ernst:** I’m feeling far better about all that happened now, but… I got something else while I was back in my home village, and I think that you should get the chance to see what I discovered. That’s the reason I called you here so suddenly. 

**Cedric:** What is it?

**Ernst:** Here. 

**Cedric:** There are so many notes here…! 

**Ernst:** It’s my father’s research on black magic… There’s a lot of it to go through, and I figured that you would be interested. 

**Cedric:** I most certainly am, but… There’s so much of it here. I don’t know if I’ll be able to sift through this alone. 

**Ernst:** That’s the other reason I wanted to see you… I was hoping to make you an offer regarding this research. 

**Cedric:** Go on… 

**Ernst:** I was wondering if you would like to continue looking into this subject with me. It’ll be a long, difficult task, but… I would love it if you would help me. 

**Cedric:** I would be honored to assist you. 

**Ernst:** Thank you for saying so, Cedric. I really do appreciate it.

**Cedric:** There’s no need to thank me. I’m happy to be here, and I’m sure that we’ll be able to learn a lot of incredible new things together. 

**Ernst:** I suppose that you’re right… We’ve already shown that we make for an incredible team. 

**Cedric:** Exactly. Working together will only net us further results, and who can say what we’ll be able to accomplish when we’re fully cooperating? 

**Ernst:** In that case, I suppose that we have an agreement. 

**Cedric:** We do. As a matter of fact, I would love to start looking into all of this now. That is… If you have the time. I wouldn’t want to pull you away from other obligations. 

**Ernst:** No, I’m available. How about we go to the library in Abyss now so that we can see what we can find out? 

**Cedric:** That sounds perfect. Imagine the possibilities… I’m excited already. 

**Ernst:** I’m glad to hear it. Now, let’s see what we can figure out. The research isn’t going to unravel itself. 

**~ Cedric and Ernst have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Haha nerds
> 
> B: Digimon is pretty neat
> 
> A: I started rewatching Digimon Tamers a few days ago and oh boy is it something special
> 
> -Digital


	11. 425. Cedric x Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/5/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Five: Beneath the Surface at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/19/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Cedric:** Greetings, Magnus. Would you be alright to settle down with me for a few minutes?

**Magnus:** What do you want?

**Cedric:** I found a few interesting studies into dark magic, but I’m afraid that I lack skill with those sorts of spells. I know that you have incredible talent with dark magic, so I figured that I would ask you for assistance. 

**Magnus:** It’s good to know that you understand the true scope of my greatness in the magical arts. I wouldn’t want anything less. 

**Cedric:** Does this mean that you’ll be willing to help me?

**Magnus:** Hmph… I see no reason not to. Perhaps I’ll benefit from such as well. Are these studies new to Abyss?

**Cedric:** Yes. I believe that they arrived with the most recent shipment of new books to the library in the monastery. 

**Magnus:** Perfect… I’ve been looking for a way to expand my range of power, and I could use the new information. Let’s do it. 

**Cedric:** I’m glad to hear that you want to get involved… Here are the pages if you want to look over them for yourself. 

**Magnus:** Hm… The opening of this implies that only those with burdened hearts possess the ability to use dark magic. 

**Cedric:** That is widely suspected to be the case, yes… The other types of magic are far less influenced by such though. 

**Magnus:** Interesting… You want to learn how to harness the power of emotion in order to strengthen the casting power of dark magic, do you…?

**Cedric:** That’s what I was hoping to try. 

**Magnus:** Hmph… Never mind. 

**Cedric:** What? 

**Magnus:** We’re finished here. I’m not going to be helping you with anything. 

**Cedric:** Magnus, wait! Come back! 

**Magnus:** I told you that I’m not interested. Find somebody else to look into that with. 

**Cedric:** What a strange and sudden shift… What could it mean…?

**~ Cedric and Magnus have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Cedric:** Magnus, I wanted to apologize for the other day. I clearly crossed a line I was not aware you had drawn, and I believe that you deserve my--

**Magnus:** You bet that I deserve an apology. You shouldn’t go running around asking people to dump out the reasons that they have a ‘burdened heart’ or whatever. Even if it’s in the name of research, many would consider that rude. 

**Cedric:** I’m sorry… 

**Magnus:** Good. I’m glad you understand what you did wrong. 

**Cedric:** I’m going to be continuing my research into the subject if you wish to join me in the future. I understand completely if you turn me down given how everything turned out last time, but I figured I would at least extend the invitation. 

**Magnus:** Hmph… I’ll have mercy on you this time, but I won’t always be so generous. My curiosity is winning out over any flaws that you might have presented leading up to this time. 

**Cedric:** Alright… I’m glad that you’ve decided on that… 

**Magnus:** After all, people who accept magical might deserve my utmost appreciation. There are many who believe that physical strength is superior, and I believe they are fools. I’m not fond of such ridiculous people in the slightest, and even if you did cross a line, you earn back my respect for appreciating magic so much. 

**Cedric:** I see… Is there any reason that you appreciate magic so much more than physical strength? 

**Magnus:** Some believe that physical power is the only way to be strong. How ridiculous. Magic is far stronger than they are willing to give it credit for, and they’re being ignorant by pretending such power doesn’t exist. 

**Cedric:** I think I understand… I’m glad that you’ve agreed to continue helping me with my research. 

**Magnus:** Perhaps this will prove a few people wrong so that they’d be willing to listen for once… 

**Cedric:** You seem to be talking about some people in particular. 

**Magnus:** It doesn’t matter. The point is that I’m going to be participating in the research of this subject with you. 

**Cedric:** Where do you think that we should start? 

**Magnus:** There are too many starting points to count. Perhaps we should start by casting dark magic. 

**Cedric:** You can cast, and I’ll observe you. How does that sound? 

**Magnus:** That’s right… You’re not capable of dark magic the way that I am. You came to me in the first place specifically because you needed someone who was able to cast the given spells. 

**Cedric:** Still, I want to do what I can to learn more about dark magic. I want to be of use.

**Magnus:** Alright… In that case, watch and learn. My impressive power is certainly something to behold, and you had best enjoy it while it lasts. 

**Cedric:** Of course. 

**~ Cedric and Magnus have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Magnus:** You can quit it with the staring, Cedric. I know that you’ve been watching me train. 

**Cedric:** My apologies. I didn’t want to disturb you when you seemed to be focusing so intently. 

**Magnus:** You’ve been doing more research into dark magic, haven’t you? 

**Cedric:** Yes, that’s correct… And I’ve noticed that you’ve been changing your casting style as of late. You’re no longer anywhere near as aggressive as you once were. 

**Magnus:** I guess I’ve realized that I used to be a bit of a spiteful person. 

**Cedric:** Truly? 

**Magnus:** Yeah. I’ve been refining my craft as of late so that I’m not casting magic out of pure anger anymore. It wasn’t good for me or anyone else. 

**Cedric:** I see… It’s always good to take a step back and have a moment of self-reflection. 

**Magnus:** And I know I needed it. I was a piece of crap to you before. I’d rather not get into why, but I feel as if you understand what I’m trying to say here. I shouldn’t have been so nasty to you, and I’m not going to repeat that negative behavior anymore. 

**Cedric:** I accept your apology. Thank you for putting in the effort. 

**Magnus:** Ugh… You’re so nice. It’s like you’re the child of a unicorn and a rainbow. 

**Cedric:** I simply enjoy being kind to people. 

**Magnus:** And yet, I was awful to you. Sorry about that. 

**Cedric:** It’s alright. There’s no need for you to apologize. I’ll leave you to your own business now. I know that I’ve been watching you without your permission, and I understand that isn’t exactly the best thing for me to be doing. 

**Magnus:** I said that I was going to help you to learn more about dark magic, and I meant it. I’m practicing now, so you might as well stick around for a while longer to see what I’ve been up to. I like to think that I’ve gotten better about all of this in the past five years. 

**Cedric:** In that case… I would be honored to stay and watch you for a while longer. 

**Magnus:** Great. I’ve really gotten better with it. Dark magic draws from negative emotions. I’ve been getting better about not casting out of pure anger as of late though. That’s what drove me before, and it should make for an interesting point in your research. 

**Cedric:** Thank you for agreeing to help me. I’m excited to see how much you’ve changed over the past five years. We’ve all grown and gotten older and more experienced, and I’m sure that all of this evolution has served both you and your magic well. 

**Magnus:** In that case, let’s go on and get this started. I hope you’re ready, because I’m sure that you’re going to find this interesting. 

**Cedric:** I already do, and I’m as prepared as it gets. 

**Magnus:** Good. Now, watch this… 

**~ Cedric and Magnus have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I barely slept last night I swear I don't know how I'm pushing out updates rn
> 
> B: Why is school so stressful
> 
> A: My first hour teacher dragged me out of bed for an online lecture stupidly early in the morning and then she never showed up ugh let me sleeeeeep
> 
> -Digital


	12. 426. Cedric x Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/3/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/16/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/29/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Fifteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Gabriel:** Thank goodness… I’m glad that we’re finished with that. 

**Cedric:** Good afternoon, Gabriel… What brings you here?

**Gabriel:** I was merely passing through to pick up some extra supplies for Abyss. 

**Cedric:** It looked like you were talking to those two merchants. 

**Gabriel:** I suppose I was… They were getting into a bit of an argument, and I decided to smooth things over between them. 

**Cedric:** That was awfully kind of you. 

**Gabriel:** The last thing I would have wanted was for something like that to end up violent… I’d prefer to avoid conflict where possible. 

**Cedric:** In that way, I suppose we’re alike. 

**Gabriel:** But… You’ve always seemed like such a potent fighter. 

**Cedric:** I do it because I know that I have to. There are many people who can’t fight for themselves, so others have to stand up for them. I only fight because I want to defend people who are left vulnerable by the conflict of others. 

**Gabriel:** I understand that completely… I wish that everything could be solved with words, but I know that it isn’t that easy. There are some people who simply won’t back down from a fight regardless of how wrong they know it is. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to understand people like that. 

**Cedric:** Me neither, in all honesty… It’s strange to think that some people truly believe that violence is the only way to solve problems. Diplomacy is far more effective in my eyes, and I’ll always prefer it as a solution. 

**Gabriel:** I agree… Maybe one day we’ll be able to do something with that. After all, mediating situations sounds far better than fighting. 

**Cedric:** It’s certainly something to keep in mind… If any such opportunity comes up, I’ll be sure to mention it to you right away. 

**Gabriel:** I’m glad to hear it.

**~ Cedric and Gabriel have attained Support Rank C ~**

**~ B Support ~**

**Cedric:** Another battle finished… I know I’m going to look forward to taking a deep breath and relaxing after this. 

**Gabriel:** Good afternoon, Cedric. You sure do look tired. 

**Cedric:** You could definitely say that… After that last fight, all I want to do is hit the hay and sleep for the next seven or eight hours. 

**Gabriel:** It sounds like you pushed yourself pretty far out there today… 

**Cedric:** It’s not a big deal. I simply wanted to help everyone out. 

**Gabriel:** That sounds like you alright… Always wanting to defend those who can’t stand up for themselves… 

**Cedric:** Yes, that is true. This war has left an abundance of people who are struggling to get by from day to day, and I simply want to make sure that they’re alright. If there’s something that I can do to ease their pain, then I’m more than happy to do it. 

**Gabriel:** I see… I suppose that smoothing everything over with words is out of the question at this point. No matter how much we want to talk about something, the enemy simply isn’t going to listen. 

**Cedric:** They’re so stuck in their ideals that they’re willing to die for them… Even if they have to kill innocent people, they aren’t going to back down when others try to speak to them about a compromise. 

**Gabriel:** I don’t understand that at all. Surely talking about something is far easier than waging war and trying to kill countless people for the sake of your goals. I’m sure that there’s a way to work something out, and fighting isn’t going to do anyone a lick of good. 

**Cedric:** I feel the same, but… I suppose their stubbornness is a reason that we’re going to have to try harder in the future. They aren’t going to back down, and we have people to protect, so we have to push harder than ever before if we want to keep people safe. 

**Gabriel:** That’s true… It sounds so easy when you say it, but stepping onto a battlefield is always complicated. It’s a matter of life and death each time you come to blows against someone, and you know that only one of you is going to be walking away from that fight. They’re people just the same as we are, and we simply have to kill them and be done with it. 

**Cedric:** War is complicated in that way… I wish it didn’t have to happen. The world needs more people like you, Gabriel. 

**Gabriel:** You think so? 

**Cedric:** I do. Your diplomatic nature is certainly valuable in times like this, and I wish that others were like you. 

**Gabriel:** I… Thanks. 

**Cedric:** You’re welcome… I’m going to take that nap I mentioned now. Have a nice day. 

**Gabriel:** Damn… The world sure did become a nasty place when I wasn’t looking… 

**~ Cedric and Gabriel have attained Support Rank B ~**

**~ A Support ~**

**Cedric:** Gabriel, I have to ask… What are your plans for after the war ends? 

**Gabriel:** I’m not entirely sure… I’ve spent my whole life in Abyss, so it’s not as if I have another place to go back to. 

**Cedric:** Have you thought about exploring the rest of the continent? 

**Gabriel:** I don’t know… My whole life is in Abyss. 

**Cedric:** This is merely me throwing around ideas, so if I cross a line, all you have to do is say so, and I’ll back off, but… I think you would be a great diplomat, and the rest of the world is going to more people like that after the war ends. 

**Gabriel:** I’ll have to really think about it… I’m so used to the people that can be found in Abyss that I don’t know if I’ll be able to leave. 

**Cedric:** I understand that. Still, if you decided that you wanted to use your skills for breaking up conflict to help others on a wider scale, I would be happy to help you make some progress in the world of politics. 

**Gabriel:** It’s something to think about, I suppose… I want to do what I can to help others, and yet, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to leave Abyss behind. 

**Cedric:** I understand how torn you must be between what you want to do and where you want to stay. You don’t have to make a decision right now. You still have time to think about your future, and I’m not going to push you on it immediately. 

**Gabriel:** I think that I would have a lot of fun helping others that way. I’ve been dreaming about it for a while now. I’d love to keep others from causing large problems to prevent another war from breaking out. Nobody needs to suffer through that twice in one lifetime. 

**Cedric:** Even enduring it once is enough, and since we’ve been fighting to end the battle, it falls to us to prevent this from happening in the future. 

**Gabriel:** That’s true… I’m certainly going to have a lot to think about after the war ends… I know that I would be rather good at something like that, and… It would be nice to spread my wings and explore the world outside of Abyss. 

**Cedric:** Either way, I’m not going to push you. I know that this is an important choice to make, and you’re going to need some time to consider your options. 

**Gabriel:** Regardless, I have to thank you for the offer. As soon as I’ve made up my mind, I’ll be sure to let you know since you went out of your way to give me such an incredible offer… Who can say for sure? Maybe we’ll wind up working together in keeping the peace across the continent. 

**Cedric:** I must admit… That idea sounds amazing. 

**Gabriel:** I feel the same. 

**~ Cedric and Gabriel have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Ooooo supports are neat
> 
> B: Expect lots of complaining about online classes in the future
> 
> A: Sure enough I'm still complaining about online classes and nothing has changed
> 
> -Digital


	13. 427. Adeline x Taiyin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/5/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/14/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Five: Beneath the Surface at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/27/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Adeline:** Good afternoon, Taiyin. 

**Taiyin:** Ack-! 

**Adeline:** Are… Are you alright? You seem rather fidgety all of a sudden. 

**Taiyin:** It’s nothing, I… I’m just a bit nervous today. 

**Adeline:** Is there any reason in particular?

**Taiyin:** Just… I’ve been thinking a lot about why I’m here at Garreg Mach in the first place. 

**Adeline:** Why are you here? If you don’t want to answer, that’s alright. I’m not trying to pressure you, but… Maybe talking about it would help you feel better. 

**Taiyin:** The truth is… I ran away from home. My parents wanted me to take up the family business, but I had different plans, so I bolted and came here. 

**Adeline:** I see… 

**Taiyin:** I’ve been thinking a bit too much today about what would happen if they saw me here now, and I keep on getting nervous whenever somebody gets too close… Sorry for yelling earlier, by the way. 

**Adeline:** It’s alright… If you want to talk about what’s going on with your parents, you can come to me. I certainly know a bit about having a strained relationship with your parents… 

**Taiyin:** Thank you for the offer, but… I think a distraction would be a better idea right now. How about I show you around Abyss instead? That would give us both something to do, and I won’t have to think about the past. 

**Adeline:** That would be fine with me… I don’t think I know the layout of this place as well as I could. 

**Taiyin:** Perfect then! Just follow me, and I’ll show you everything there is to know… 

**Adeline:** Alright… I wonder what could have happened with her and her family specifically… Hm. 

**~ Adeline and Taiyin have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Adeline:** Hey, Taiyin. 

**Taiyin:** Adeline! Hey! Where did you come from? 

**Adeline:** I just got here. I was wondering if you’d be able to help me with this. A delivery came to the monastery, and the professor thinks that it should come down here to Abyss. Of course, I don’t know where to put this box, so I figured that you would be able to help me out. 

**Taiyin:** Of course… 

**Adeline:** It seems like something’s on your mind though… 

**Taiyin:** I… Do you remember what we talked about last time we met up, Adeline? 

**Adeline:** I do, as a matter of fact… You said that you left your family behind to come here, and you’ve been rather jittery about it all. 

**Taiyin:** Yeah… But today, I’d say that the feeling is a bit more like guilt. 

**Adeline:** Guilt? 

**Taiyin:** I feel terrible about it all of a sudden. This happens from time to time, and all I can really hope to do is wait it out, but… I wish that I didn’t have to put up with this. I feel absolutely awful for leaving my family behind, but I know I’m going to get over it. Still, it’s a dizzying, frustrating cycle. 

**Adeline:** You think that you did the right thing, and then you worry about everything that could go wrong. Then you feel better, and the circle starts over right from where you started. 

**Taiyin:** Exactly! I don’t know what to do about it though. What can I even do? 

**Adeline:** I’m afraid I don’t have an answer for you there… What did you do to leave behind your family? 

**Taiyin:** I took on all sorts of side jobs and worked as hard as possible to push myself here. 

**Adeline:** It sounds like you really wanted to come here. 

**Taiyin:** I did, but… My parents didn’t approve, and I worry that I’m letting them down by not following through with their expectations of me. 

**Adeline:** I understand your concern there… I wish I had something more to say that would help you, but I don’t think I do. I’m sorry. 

**Taiyin:** It’s alright. Honestly, just having someone here to listen is a refreshing change from dealing with this all by myself. 

**Adeline:** In that case, I’m glad I was able to help you out. 

**Taiyin:** What about you? I remember you said that you were used to dealing with parental issues, so what’s your problem? 

**Adeline:** I didn’t want to follow the path they organized for me either… I haven’t exactly left the way that you have, but I want to. 

**Taiyin:** That isn’t going to be easy to do… 

**Adeline:** I know, but… I think this is best for me. 

**Taiyin:** If you ever start to feel bad about it… You can come talk to me. As you can see, I’m rather familiar with the subject. 

**Adeline:** Thank you for the offer, Taiyin. I really appreciate it. 

**Taiyin:** You can just set that box down here. 

**Adeline:** Got it. I think I’m going to go back up to the monastery now. 

**Taiyin:** Okay… Adeline? 

**Adeline:** Yes? 

**Taiyin:** Thanks. 

**Adeline:** You’re welcome. 

**~ Adeline and Taiyin have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Taiyin:** Hey, Adeline… I want your advice. 

**Adeline:** What is it? 

**Taiyin:** I’ve heard that you’ve been moving away from your parents ever since we last saw each other. I know that you spoke about how you wanted to depart from the path they set out, so… I figured that I would ask you when something came up to me involving my parents. 

**Adeline:** You left them behind when you wanted to follow your own path too. 

**Taiyin:** Exactly… I think that I’m happy where I am, but… I’m considering going back to them at some point to show how far I’ve come. 

**Adeline:** Do you still want to do that? 

**Taiyin:** I think so… It’s not that I need to justify myself to them since I know that I’m fine as I am. I did what I thought would be best for me, and I don’t regret it as much as I did anymore. Instead, I just want the ability to close everything off for my sake. 

**Adeline:** You want to wrap up that part of your life so that you can move on and look towards better and greater things, right? 

**Taiyin:** Yeah, exactly… Do you think I should do it? 

**Adeline:** In all honesty… I have no idea. The situation with my parents is different. I have no desire to go back to them because I know my health would suffer immediately. Still, if you think that you want to return to your family, even if it’s just for a brief time, I suppose that only you can make that choice. 

**Taiyin:** Hm… I think I’m going to have to consider it more. There will be plenty of time for me to think between now and the end of the war, so I’m sure that I’ll have an answer figured out by the time that we’re finished with the fighting. 

**Adeline:** That sounds like a plan. 

**Taiyin:** But… If I do decide that I want to follow through with it… I think I want you to come with me. 

**Adeline:** Really? 

**Taiyin:** Yeah. You’ve been a great friend to me up to this point, and I really appreciate your companionship. I would love for you to join me if I decide to go back home for a while. 

**Adeline:** I… I think I’d like that. 

**Taiyin:** It would be the perfect chance for us to get to know each other better, and I know for sure that I would enjoy that. 

**Adeline:** Me too… Even if you choose not to go back, I’d be happy to stay with you for a while longer. It would be a joy for us both. 

**Taiyin:** The future doesn’t seem quite so scary when I have someone like you by my side… 

**Adeline:** I feel the same way… 

**~ Adeline and Taiyin have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I'm posting C supports today woo
> 
> B: Fruit roll ups are an acceptable breakfast right
> 
> -Digital


	14. 428. Novalee x Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 10/10/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Twenty at the earliest. 
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 10/10/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Twenty at the earliest. 
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/10/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Twenty at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Novalee:** Good afternoon, Quinn… You sure do seem to be busy today. 

**Quinn:** I suppose you could say that. Eli asked if I could help him with moving some supplies into Abyss, so I’ve been working on that for the past half hour or so. 

**Novalee:** I see… I have a few minutes to spare. Allow me to help. 

**Quinn:** I appreciate the offer, but you really don’t need to worry yourself with it. I’m fine by myself. 

**Novalee:** Consider it an action of good faith between friends. 

**Quinn:** Alright… Thank you, Novalee. 

**Novalee:** How… How has Abyss been doing as of late? I understand that the war must be impacting it terribly. 

**Quinn:** You could say that… There are more people struggling than ever before now, but I’m still more than happy to aid them how I can. 

**Novalee:** Your loyalty is admirable, I have to say. 

**Quinn:** I could say the same about you. 

**Novalee:** I suppose that we’re rather similar when you look closely… 

**Quinn:** What do you mean? 

**Novalee:** You would do anything for Eli, and I would do anything for Raithius. We’ve been standing by them for ages, and I doubt that’s going to change anytime soon. 

**Quinn:** That’s true, I suppose… It’s rare to see you without him. 

**Novalee:** The same to you… Ah, it seems that we’re finished. That was far faster than I expected. 

**Quinn:** Thank you for your aid, Novalee. I appreciate it. 

**Novalee:** It was my pleasure. I’ll see you later. May the rest of your day be enjoyable. 

**Quinn:** Until we see each other again… We’re similar, hm…? How strange to think about… 

**~ Novalee and Quinn have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Novalee:** Quinn… I didn’t expect to see you here. It’s rare for you to leave Abyss during the middle of the day. 

**Quinn:** I was actually coming to speak to you. 

**Novalee:** Oh? What is it that you wished to talk to me about? 

**Quinn:** Well… You said before that we were similar, yes? 

**Novalee:** I did, yes… We’re both defined by our complete loyalty to the teams that we’ve been fighting with for quite some time. I don’t think that we’ll ever be able to abandon our comrades given the lives that we’ve been leading. 

**Quinn:** Then there’s the matter of the people that we follow… 

**Novalee:** Exactly. I’ve been with Raithius through thick and thin, and judging by the relationship that you have with Eli, I’d say that your situation isn’t all that different from ours. 

**Quinn:** I suppose not… He’s incredibly kind, and I don’t know what I would do without him. 

**Novalee:** If you don’t mind my asking… How did you two first meet? 

**Quinn:** Ah… I don’t mind at all. No worries. You see… I first met Eli years ago when I first came to Abyss. I was left unable to live on the surface continent, but he… He didn’t seem to mind at all. He took me in with a smile, and he did everything that he could in order to ease my burden. I don’t think I could ever say how thankful that I am to him. 

**Novalee:** That’s right… Most people within Abyss are there because they don’t have a place on the surface world. 

**Quinn:** Exactly… I’m from Duscur. I’m used to being hated, and… To put it simply, I couldn’t stay on the main continent as long as I still had the blood of Duscur running through my veins. I found Abyss by chance, and Eli was the first one to reach out to me once I arrived. 

**Novalee:** I don’t even want to imagine what could have happened to you… 

**Quinn:** I would rather not discuss it right now, but… I’ll tell you that I’m here now because of him. Eli has an incredibly kind heart. I wish there were more people like him in the world, and it’s unfortunate that his empathy is as rare as it is. 

**Novalee:** Both of our lives were saved by the people who we’re loyal to… Add that to the list of things that make us similar to one another. 

**Quinn:** Wow… I didn’t expect you to say that of all things… I get the feeling that you would rather not discuss it, so I won’t press the matter, but… If you ever find yourself needing a kindred spirit, feel free to approach me. I’m happy to listen to anything that you have to say. 

**Novalee:** Thank you, Quinn… I hope that this discussion fulfilled the hopes you had for our conversation. 

**Quinn:** It exceeded them. Thank you again, Novalee. I’ll see you later. 

**Novalee:** What a lovely young woman… 

**~ Novalee and Quinn have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Novalee:** Quinn… What brings you to my room? Your expression is so somber… 

**Quinn:** My apologies if I was interrupting, but… I would like to speak with you, Novalee. 

**Novalee:** It’s no issue at all. Come on in. 

**Quinn:** I have to admit… I’ve been thinking a lot about our previous conversation. 

**Novalee:** Why is that? 

**Quinn:** I don’t know, to be honest. Perhaps it was your honesty about our similarities, but… I suppose that I’ve found myself drawn to you. There aren’t many who understand the totality of my loyalty to Eli, but… You do. 

**Novalee:** I suppose that’s true… It’s because of my connection to Raithius. 

**Quinn:** If it’s alright with you… I would like to tell you about how I met him. 

**Novalee:** Of course. Go on. 

**Quinn:** I traveled across the continent before moving to Abyss. There were two companions in my group… Augustus and Isadora. I cared greatly for both of them, but… The good times were not meant to last. Augustus was hurt in an attack, and I was blamed for his injury. We were torn apart, and… I haven’t seen them since. 

**Novalee:** I don’t know what to say… 

**Quinn:** You don’t need to say anything, to be honest. After that, I made my way to Abyss, and I met Eli. He cared for me without regard for my origins. I knew that was the reason I was blamed for Augustus’ attack, but… Eli didn’t mind in the slightest. In a way, he reminded me of them, and… So do you. 

**Novalee:** I do? 

**Quinn:** Yes. We haven’t been speaking consistently for very long, and yet… Our connection has already grown so strong. I never expected myself to open up to someone so readily, and yet, you’ve managed to draw this out of me. 

**Novalee:** I see… 

**Quinn:** In all honesty, I haven’t grown to trust someone from outside of Abyss this way in a long time. I would go to the ends of the land for Eli after all that he has done for me, and I know that you understand that… It’s nice to have someone say that they comprehend my bond with him. 

**Novalee:** Of course… Raithius has been similarly good to me. I had nowhere else to go, but he said that he would care for me against the rest of the world. I can’t let someone like that go no matter what. 

**Quinn:** This is what I mean… I’m glad that we’ve been able to reach out to one another. Our bond is different than the one we share with Eli and Raithius, but… I still appreciate it. 

**Novalee:** I feel the same way… 

**Quinn:** If you have some time to spare… Perhaps we could take a moment away from work to enjoy some tea or coffee. 

**Novalee:** Of course. I’d love the extra chance to speak with you, Quinn… Thank you for talking to me. I appreciate it. 

**Quinn:** Thank you for listening… Shall we be off? 

**Novalee:** Of course. 

**~ Novalee and Quinn have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: This support is pretty special 
> 
> B: Because I uploaded it all at once
> 
> A: Isn't that funky
> 
> -Digital


	15. 429. William x Taiyin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/12/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/18/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 10/29/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Fifteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Taiyin:** Ugh… That was exhausting… I would be content to lay down and not get up for the next three days… 

**William:** Hey, Taiyin. How are you doing today? 

**Taiyin:** Uh… I’m certainly… Doing. 

**William:** That bad, huh? 

**Taiyin:** I was volunteering in the local town to help out the people who are struggling right now. I didn’t want to just leave them to suffer, but it was really tiring. I didn’t expect it to take that long, and I really need to get some rest after that. 

**William:** How about I walk you back to Abyss then? You look really unsteady on your feet, and I wouldn’t want you getting hurt or anything. 

**Taiyin:** That sounds nice… 

**William:** You know, Taiyin, I think it’s really nice that you’re so willing to help people. You have a really strong sense of justice, and it’s great to know that there are still people out there that want to see others smile. 

**Taiyin:** I can’t just leave them to suffer on their own… They deserve better than that. 

**William:** It’s amazing to see, but you had best be careful with it. We wouldn’t want you to tire yourself out and get hurt because you’re putting others first all the time. 

**Taiyin:** Believe me when I say that I’m going to be more careful in the future. I don’t think I’ll be going on another outing like this for quite some time. 

**William:** I’m glad that you’ll be taking care of yourself. If you ever want to go out and see how others are doing, feel free to ask me to come along too. I’d be happy to accompany you. 

**Taiyin:** Thanks for the offer… I’ll certainly consider it for when I next find myself in this position. 

**William:** Here we are. Rest well, Taiyin! 

**Taiyin:** I certainly will… See you later. 

**~ William and Taiyin have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**William:** I didn’t expect to see you outside of Abyss at this time of day, Taiyin… What have you been up to? 

**Taiyin:** I just got back from looking through the nearby town. There were lots of people in there who were struggling, and I wanted to help them out. 

**William:** That’s rather kind of you… 

**Taiyin:** The war is hurting more people than just the soldiers fighting, and I wanted to see if there was something I could do for the sake of those who have been sitting on the sidelines all this time. 

**William:** That’s rather generous, Taiyin. Is there anything you think I’d be able to do to help you out? 

**Taiyin:** Um… I’m done helping others for now, but I would definitely love some help myself. I might have overdone it a little. 

**William:** You need help getting back to Abyss then. I’d be happy to help… You should look after yourself a bit more though. I admire how much you care for others, but I don’t think that you should press yourself so far in the name of aiding people. 

**Taiyin:** I just want to make sure that everyone is alright… 

**William:** You’re a compassionate person, and compassion is both a beautiful and terrible thing to have in times like this. You want to help everyone, but… You know that it isn’t possible. 

**Taiyin:** And seeing so many people suffer… It feels wrong. I always think I should be doing something for the sake of those who are hurting, but there’s only so much that I can do before I burn myself out. Still, I’d rather it be me than anyone else. 

**William:** That’s a kind position to take, but it’s still important to find a balance between caring for others and yourself. You shouldn't push yourself so far all the time. It’s only going to lead to you getting hurt. 

**Taiyin:** I guess you’re right… 

**William:** Next time that you head out, I want you to tell me. I’d be happy to help lessen your workload a little bit by helping you move through the nearby town aiding others. 

**Taiyin:** That would be nice, I have to say… I could certainly use the company. I’ve been doing it alone up to this point. 

**William:** I want to help others too, and I can monitor you to make sure that you don’t overdo it. 

**Taiyin:** I don’t think I’d like to hear that from everyone, but… You saying that you’re going to watch my back seems oddly comforting. Thanks. 

**William:** You’re welcome. Now, how about we get you back to Abyss so that you can rest up? 

**Taiyin:** That sounds incredible… Thanks again for everything that you’ve been doing to help me out today. 

**William:** It’s no problem. Thanks for helping out so many people. I appreciate it even if I didn’t see the fruits of your labor. 

**Taiyin:** You’re welcome… 

**~ William and Taiyin have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**William:** That was nice to do… Helping people always helps me to feel better about the war as a whole, I have to admit. 

**Taiyin:** It’s good to know that I’m not the only person who feels that way. It’s also fun to have somebody else with me as I look around the local town for people who could use help. Going at it alone is nowhere near as interesting in my opinion. 

**Willian:** Let me guess… You find it better when multiple people go out since we can help others faster and in greater quantities, right? 

**Taiyin:** Alright… You caught me. 

**William:** I’m not complaining at all about your thought process. In fact, I think it’s nice that you’re so infatuated with the idea of looking after others. 

**Taiyin:** And I’ve been taking care to be far more healthy about it all. I can’t help anybody if I push myself over the edge and can’t even look after myself, after all. 

**William:** Exactly. You taking it in moderation is incredibly good, and I’m glad to see that you’re starting to care for yourself more. 

**Taiyin:** It’s all because of you. I don’t know where I would be if not for you, William. Thanks for that. 

**William:** You don’t need to thank me. I’m more than happy to help you, and that’s never going to change. 

**Taiyin:** In that case… I would like to suggest something for us to do after the war ends. 

**William:** What is it? 

**Taiyin:** I think we should remain a team well after we’re finished with all of this. I mean, the war is getting closer to being over with each passing fight, but… I don’t want to give this up. 

**William:** There are going to be many people who will still need help after all of this is over… Everyday people will need a lot of time to get back into their regular routines. 

**Taiyin:** Exactly… If you were up for it, I would love to have you help me out until we’re able to get the continent back into something that resembles normality. 

**William:** You know… I would love to do that. I love helping people out as well, and you’re fun to spend time with. We can aid people in and out of the town nearby. 

**Taiyin:** I know that you have a noble territory to watch after, so… Perhaps I could come and visit you and see how things are going there. 

**William:** I would appreciate it. I know that you’d be incredibly helpful. 

**Taiyin:** Thanks, William… When do you think we’ll be able to do this again? 

**William:** Hm… I should be free in a few days. I’ll get back to you after I check my schedule. 

**Taiyin:** Perfect. I’ll be awaiting your response. I had fun today. 

**William:** I did too. Until we meet again, Taiyin! 

**~ William and Taiyin have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: I found this great mix of Digimon songs on the piano and it owns my soul now
> 
> B: School really makes me want to tear my hair out
> 
> A: School still makes me want to tear my hair out
> 
> -Digital


	16. 430. Lev x Taiyin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-Support: Uploaded on 9/3/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin at the earliest.
> 
> B-Support: Uploaded on 9/17/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Five: Beneath the Surface at the earliest.
> 
> A-Support: Uploaded on 9/24/20. Unlocked after clearing Chapter Thirteen at the earliest.

**~ C Support ~**

**Taiyin:** Hey, Lev… What are you doing down here in Abyss? I didn’t expect you of all people to come down here… 

**Lev:** I suppose I just need some time to myself… 

**Taiyin:** I understand… Is there something on your mind?

**Lev:** You could certainly say that… I’ve been thinking about what my life is going to be like after we graduate. 

**Taiyin:** What do you think is going to happen?

**Lev:** I’m going to enter the Leicester political system… I don’t exactly want to do that. 

**Taiyin:** It seems like you really hate the Alliance’s way of doing things… Is there any reason why?

**Lev:** It’s a long story… I don’t know if I want to get into it right now. There’s a lot on my mind as it is, and I’d rather not make anything worse by getting into unpleasant subjects. 

**Taiyin:** I understand… But just know that I’m in your corner no matter what. 

**Lev:** That’s a rather bold statement to make… We’ve barely spoken before now. Wouldn’t you want to get to know me a bit better before offering something like that?

**Taiyin:** Still, I want to do what I can to help you. You’re a nice person, and I’m more than happy to help out people who are this kind. 

**Lev:** Thanks, Taiyin… I really don’t know what to say. 

**Taiyin:** You don’t need to say anything. I understand that you need your quiet time, and I’m okay with that. Just know that if you wind up needing someone to talk to, I’m more than happy to lend you an ear. 

**Lev:** Thank you… 

**Taiyin:** I’ll see you later on. Enjoy your alone time for now!

**Lev:** I… I really don’t know what to say to all of that… Where did that kindness come from…? 

**~ Lev and Taiyin have attained Support Rank C ~**

* * *

**~ B Support ~**

**Taiyin:** You look stressed again… Let me guess. You’re thinking about what your future is going to be like, aren’t you? 

**Lev:** Am I that easy to read? 

**Taiyin:** You made that exact same expression when we last spoke about how worried you were about what’s going to come. I think that it was pretty easy to put the pieces together from there. 

**Lev:** My bad. 

**Taiyin:** You don’t need to apologize. If you want to talk about it, then you can. I meant it when I said that before. 

**Lev:** I might just have to take you up on that offer, as a matter of fact… 

**Taiyin:** How about you start with telling me about what specifically you hate about the Leicester political system? 

**Lev:** Well… The decisions being made are done by a group, and it’s so easy for them to gang up on others. If a small team gets together, they’re able to overrule others regardless of how reasonable the rest of the group is being. It’s a bit frustrating to think of, to be honest. 

**Taiyin:** I see… You’re thinking of a conspiracy or something. 

**Lev:** Sort of, but… Not exactly. I really mean how some people simply take advantage of their relationships to others. If it’s not that, they’re taking advantage of their statuses or Crests. It’s aggravating. 

**Taiyin:** You sure do know a lot about it. I wouldn’t have expected someone so young to be aware of this much regarding the Leicester political system. 

**Lev:** I had to spend a lot of time watching it at work when I was growing up. My parents knew that I was going to be taking up the mantle of ruling over our territory, and they wanted me to be aware of that from the start. 

**Taiyin:** And you didn’t like what you saw? 

**Lev:** No… I hated it, as a matter of fact. My parents weren’t above this method, and I hated it more than I could hope to describe. 

**Taiyin:** But since you’re a noble, you’re expected to go into the political system when you get older, and that idea is awful to you. 

**Lev:** It is… I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep the system from failing others. Who can say if I’ll even be able to avoid the regular pitfalls? Maybe I’ll wind up just as awful as the people who made me hate the system in the first place. 

**Taiyin:** I don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit… But I understand your worries. 

**Lev:** Thanks for listening to me talk about it. 

**Taiyin:** No problem. 

**Lev:** Do you want to do something else? I know I could certainly use some time distracting myself after dumping all that out. 

**Taiyin:** That sounds lovely to me. Come on. I can show you about the great coffee they have at the tavern down here in Abyss. 

**Lev:** I like that idea… Let’s go. 

**~ Lev and Taiyin have attained Support Rank B ~**

* * *

**~ A Support ~**

**Taiyin:** What’s going on with you, Lev? It seems like you’re trying to find some peace and quiet. 

**Lev:** I guess I am… Abyss is far less noisy than the rest of the monastery, and I want some peace right now. 

**Taiyin:** Is there any particular reason? 

**Lev:** I’m thinking about what life is going to be like after the war… 

**Taiyin:** That’s right. You’ve got to go into politics soon, and I know that you really don’t like that system. 

**Lev:** I think I know what I’m going to do after I get out of there though. 

**Taiyin:** You’re going to leave the system behind? 

**Lev:** I believe I am. I think I’d be far more useful elsewhere… I think I would make for a good ambassador between territories. 

**Taiyin:** Honestly, I could see it. You seem really good at calming people down, and if you’ve gotten through the Leicester political system for this long, you have to be good at talking to people. 

**Lev:** I guess so… I’m going to do my best to help others out though. Regardless of what happens, I want to do what I can to keep a war from happening ever again. 

**Taiyin:** In the future, we will hopefully be able to prevent conflict by reaching out to both parties involved and making them talk out their issues. I’m sure that many fights could have been prevented if the people fighting had better communication skills. 

**Lev:** That’s what I’ve been thinking about too. I want to do my best to aid others if possible. I hate seeing people in pain, so I want to reach out and do what I can to make them feel better. 

**Taiyin:** I feel the same way. Seeing others suffer always makes me feel awful, and I wish there was something I could do… You know, I might have to consider trying to mediate after this is over too. I would love to keep people from fighting, and it would give me a chance to act in the name of justice. I’ve always admired the idea of upholding the concept of truth, and I think that would be a great way to do it. 

**Lev:** That does sound like a good idea… We could potentially work together, and I think that would do us both some good. After all, we’re very comfortable around each other these days. 

**Taiyin:** Exactly… It seems to me like we’ve got more reasons to end the war now. We both want to help people through peaceful times, but we need there to be peace first. 

**Lev:** I love that idea… We’re going to end the war soon, and when we do, we’re going to make sure everything remains peaceful for a long time. That’s a promise. 

**Taiyin:** I can’t wait… The future had better look out, because we’re going to make sure that it’s incredible. 

**~ Lev and Taiyin have attained Support Rank A ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: Supports are neat
> 
> B: I love not getting a homework assignment until the day before it's due that's splendid
> 
> A: I'm still hating on homework high key tbh
> 
> -Digital


End file.
